Pokemon: Destiny Chronicles
by M.A.MTop5
Summary: The world of Pokémon has many different secrets both good and bad. Many people try their best to figure these secrets out, but not always for the better. There are however people destined to know these secrets by the legendary Pokémon themselves. Follow 3 new trainers in the region of Fablae as they fight Team Omega racing to find the secrets of Pokémon and themselves. (SYOC CLOSE)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Pokemon just the ones listed below. **

**Any OCs submitted** belong to those who submitted them.****

* * *

**1\. Twiglit: Grass**

**-Twiglit the tricky Pokémon. Twiglit tend to live in group deep in the forest where they wit for lot travelers to play tricks on and steal. Region starter  
Evolves into Branchious at Lv. 17**

**2\. Branchious: Grass**

**-Branchious the devious Pokémon. Branchious live alone in dark woods praying on lost and alone travelers or Pokémon.****Evolves into Trunkster at Lv. 37**

**3\. Trunkster: Grass/Ghost**

**\- Trunkster the Fearful Pokémon. Trunkster camouflage with the trees to lure unsuspecting victims before devouring their souls by paralyzing them with their fears.**

**4\. Smokeknight: Fire**

**-Smokeknight the timid flame Pokémon. Smokeknight hide in their shells that resemble a knight's helmet when it senses danger or is ready to evolve. Region starter  
Evolves into Mystyknight at Lv. 16**

**5\. Mystyknight: Fire**

**-Mystyknight the mysterious Pokémon. It's face is hidden by the flames it emits giving it a mysterious feel. They're extremely loyal and tend to stay to themselves.  
Evolves into Excaliburn at Lv. 36**

**6\. Excaliburn: Fire/Psychic**

**-Excaliburn the Noble Pokémon. Excaliburn are the most righteous and dedicated Pokémon in the world helping all in need. It's also a master sword's man wielding a flaming sword.**

**7\. Mermy: Water**

**-Mermy the guppy Pokémon. Mermy stay in shallow ponds or near coral reefs with their parents till ready to evolve. When a Mermy is seen it's a sign of healthy waters. Region starter  
Evolves into Sirelkie at Lv. 15**

**8\. Sirelkie: Water**

**-Sirelkie the Jetstream Pokémon. Although its one leg makes it hard to maneuver on land it's one of the fastest Pokémon in the ocean. Region starter  
Evolves into Aquaenie at Lv. 35**

**9\. Aquaenie: Water/Fairy**

**-Aquaenie the mermaid Pokémon. Extremely elusive they live in deep oceans only coming close to land during their breeding season. Still its beautiful voice echoes in the seas warning sailors of danger ahead.**

**10\. Robjay: Normal/Flying**

**\- Robjay the tiny robin Pokémon. Robjay are fairly common Pokémon and live all across the Fablae region. They live in flocks on the top of trees and use their blue feathers to scare away predators.  
Evolves into Winginal at Lv. 18**

**11\. Winginal: Normal/Flying**

**-Winginal the big wing Pokémon. Winginal soar high in the sky both day and night reflecting the light of the stars and moon with it's blue feathers on its wings.  
Evolves into Cardinird at Lv. 26**

**12\. Cardinird: Normal/Flying**

**-Cardinird the sky bird Pokémon. Cardinird fastest bird Pokémon able to fly at high speeds up to Mach 5. The only way people know one is around is by the blue streak seen when its flying.**

**13\. Silicin: Water/Poison**

**-Silicin the water snake Pokémon. Silicin love to keep their scales slimy by resting in murky swamps. Its poison is strong enough to take down a full football team.  
Evolves into Vipersil at Lv. 25**

**14\. Vipersil: Water/Poison**

**-Vipersil the mutant snake Pokémon. Vipersil's three heads all work on the same wavelength to attack the weak and search for polluted water to stay slimy and hydrated.**

**15\. Larvine: Bug/Poison**

**-Larvine the web larva Pokémon. Larvine stick to the branches of trees with their sticky webs to stay undetected. The spike on its back contains a Poison that can paralyze any opponent.  
Evolves into Spilegs at Lv. 7**

**16\. Spilegs: Bug/Poison**

**-Spilegs the spider legs Pokémon. Spilegs hold a special silk in their bodies that is never ending. It's silk is used by many designers to make clothes. Be very careful though they hold a horrible poison to ward off threats.  
evolves into Spilegs at Lv. 10  
**

**17\. Taratider: Bug/Poison**

**-Taratider the territorial Pokémon. Taratider reside on the top of thick trees, bushes, and dark caves. They attack anything that invades their territory even their children. Extremely violent during mating season.**

**18\. Wormipiller: Bug**

**-Wormipiller the color worm Pokémon. Wormipiller spend most of their time eating special leaves to gain energy, waiting for evolution. ****Evolves into Crystalen by Lv. 7**

**19\. Crystalen: Bug**

**-Crystalen the hidden beauty Pokémon. They stick to the side of trees patiently waiting to evolve, their shells are as hard as steel.  
Evolves into Prettywings at Lv. 10**

**20\. Prettywings: Bug/Fairy  
**

**-Prettywings the fairy fly Pokémon. Prettywings live over the fields of Fablae pollinating the flowers. Because a male Prettywings is so rare their usually sold at high prices.**

**21\. Orix: Normal**

**-Orix the cute puppy Pokémon. Orix love to and play in open fields and are filled with energy. They usually play so long that they tired themselves out. People usually have an Orix as a pet.  
Evolves into Yorkoodle at Lv. 12**

**22\. Yorkoodle: Normal**

**\- Yorkoodle the playful dog Pokémon. Yorkoodle are full of energy and tend to exhaust themselves. Although they're playful Yorkoodle become really aggressive when it sense danger.**

**23\. Kittyspark: Normal/Electric**

**-Kittyspark the shock cat Pokémon. Kittyspark tend to play and get into trouble by stealing any shiny objects that it comes to pass. It's whickers are electrically charged and shock those who aren't careful.  
Evolves into Catlectric at Lv. 13**

**24\. Catlectric: Normal/Electric**

**-Catlectric the electric cat Pokémon. Catlectric love to laze around and relax near powerful sources of electricity shocking everything around if startled.**

**25\. Squiroon: Normal**

**-Squiroon the trash squirrel Pokémon. Squiroon scurry in the fields, forests and cities of Fablae looking for food and shelter. Staying in dark placed to stay undetected by predators.  
Evolves into Racoomunk at Lv. 22**

**26\. Racoomunk: Normal/Dark**

**-Racoomunk goes through the trash and belongings of people stealing whatever it's able to hold in its hands**

**27\. Troutire: Water**

**-Troutire the little fish Pokémon. Troutire are defenseless and weak viewed as useless by many, both people and Pokémon.  
Evolves into Serpanopse at Lv. 25**

**28\. Serpanopse: Water/Dragon**

**-Serpanopse the legendary serpent Pokémon. Serpanopse were once thought to be a myth since many didn't believe such a powerful Pokémon couldn't come from Troutire, but as its numbers grew it soon came into common knowledge.**

**29\. Kryptime: Normal/Fighting**

**-Kryptime the super dog Pokémon. Kryptime are commonly used by law enforcement to help stop criminals because of its amazing speed and strength. It's extremely disciplined and intimidating to many who see it only once.**

**30\. Pixu: Fairy**

**-Pixu the glitter Pokémon. Pixu are extremely rare and seeing one is considered good luck and that good health and fortune will come your way. They're extremely helpful to everything and can't tell the difference between good and bad. ****Evolves into Spritairy by happiness at Lv. 28**

**31\. Spritairy: Fairy**

**-Spritairy the good health Pokémon. Spritairy are kind heated and able to use their magic like powers to help heal the injured and weak no matter I they're good or evil.**

**32\. Bouldone: Rock  
**

**\- Bouldone the boulder Pokémon. Bouldone are often mistaken for rocks in caves or on the road from its appearance when resting. It gets agitated really quickly when it feels threatened. Bouldone are know for their lack of intelligence but great battle capabilities.**

**33\. Finsea: Water**

**\- Finsea the fin Pokémon. It's fin like body allows the small Pokémon to easily swim though stream, lakes and ponds, but finds it hard to swim against the oceans currents.  
Evolves into Flipcean at Lv. 38**

**34\. Flipcean: Water**

**-Flipcean the flipper fish Pokémon. Flipcean swim fast in the water using its powerful flipper to project itself miles with one movement. It's dangerous however for it to stay on land for to long or it will quickly dry out.**

**35\. Molem: Ground**

**-Molem the ground mole Pokémon. Molem are considered blind because of its eyesight being limited to only a few feet ahead of it, but it's able to sense the slightest disturbance on the ground and attack with great accuracy.  
Evolves into Groundig at Lv. 30**

**36\. Groundig: Ground**

**-Groundig the tremor Pokémon. Groundig can't see anything at all and because of it they stay underground feeling the earth' vibrations to move around surfacing to eat or when its mating season and they're safe in numbers.**

**37\. Cuber: Rock/Ground**

**-Cuber the pebble cub Pokémon. Cuber are co-dependent until they evolve, sticking closely to the first thing it sees after birth, sometimes confusing what its mother is.  
Evolves into Bearon at Lv. 36**

**38\. Bearon: Rock/Ground**

**-Bearon the stone bear Pokémon. Bearon are ferocious and live in caves and valleys with a group and rely on each other to protect their young. Bearon hibernate to save energy, but what time they do this depends on when they were born.  
Evolves into Grizzlix by leveling up at abandoned Iron works factory**

**39\. Grizzlix: Steel/Ground**

**-Grizzlix the iron cold Pokémon. Grizzlix are extremely rare and live alone not having much contact with People or Pokémon. Because of this it's really aggressive and does what it wants to do before what's its told.**

**40\. Muscleps: Fighting**

**-Muscleps the muscle bound Pokémon. Muscleps love to show off their Muscles to random people by flexing or demonstrating its immense strength.**

**41\. Poochuck: Normal/Fire**

**-Poochuck the flame pup Pokémon. Poochuck are cared for by their mother till it's time for their evolution either staying with the pack to care for young if female or hunting with the alpha if male. ****Evolves at Lv. 37. If female Foxlene, Male. Wolface**

**42\. Foxlene: Fire/Psychic**

**-Foxlene the maternal fox Pokémon. Foxlene are calm and peaceful Pokémon, using most of their time to care for their young until its time to let go. Even though they don't choose to fight Foxlene will attack on instinct if anything endangers those it cares for.**

**43\. Wolface: Fire/Dark**

**-Wolface the hunting wolf Pokémon. Wolface are expert hunters with special skills and senses to help it pinpoint its prey. Although many view it as a ruthless predator, Wolface is loyal and will do what is needed to protect its pack.**

**44\. Pumpkiss: Grass/Fairy**

**-Pumpkiss the dense pumpkin Pokémon. Pumpkiss usually wind up lost and wondering around because of it's short term memory easily forgetting where it just was. Still despite its ignorance it loves to learn new things even if they forget it a second later.**

**45\. Pumpkeen: Grass/Psychic**

**-Pumpkeen the smart pumpkin Pokémon. Pumpkeen are known for their heightened intelligence in and out of battle. Knowing how to manipulate any situation to it's own advantage.**

**46\. Cryslobe: Psychic**

**-Cryslobe the psychic Pokémon. Cryslobe are able to see into the future from the crystal ball attached to its head which fogs up when its psychic powers are not working.**

**47\. Screecher: Ghost**

**-Screecher the high pitch Pokémon. Screecher has dark sense of humor, thinking it funny when people are scared out of their minds, screeching to inflict pain.  
Evolves into Bansheer at Lv. 26**

**48\. Bansheer: Ghost**

**-Bansheer the screamer Pokémon. Bansheer sings a devilish song at the dead of midnight sending horrible nightmares to any who hears them, possibly never waking up.**

**49\. Sharflame: Fire**

**-Sharflame the fire scale Pokémon. Sharflame's scales are a powerful heat source, burning any thing that touches them as a form of protection. when the heat gets to low or to hot its a sign that Sharflame is really sick or ready to evolve.  
Evolves into Scorchark at Lv. 20**

**50\. Scorchark: Fire**

**-Scorchark the fire shark Pokémon. The flaming shark fin on its head shows how strong it is, the bigger the stronger and the smaller the weaker. It's often nicknamed the land shark.  
Evolves into Goldwing by firestone**

**51\. Goldwing: Fire/Flying  
**

**-Goldwing the golden flame Pokémon. It was often believed that Goldwing held some sort of royal power in the world of Pokémon because of its color and ability to settle arguments.**

**52\. Rhintamus: Normal/Steel**

**-Rhintamus the hard steel Pokémon. Rhintamus are extremely rare and endangered Pokémon usually found of Pokémon reserves. They are really violent charging at anything that moves and battling each other to grow stronger.**

**53\. Bullrail: Steel**

**-Bullrail the railway Pokémon. Bullrail are often mistaken for trains because of the similarities it shares with a train. It's even said that a Bullrail can out speed a bullet.  
Evolves by trading**

**54\. Oxtrain: Steel**

**-Oxtrain the Locomotive Pokémon. Oxtrain are usually found near railroad stations and train tracks in open fields trying to race them for fun, thinking its another Oxtrain.**

**55\. Ferneaf: Grass/Bug**

**-Ferneaf the fern beetle Pokémon. Ferneafs's leaves are replications of the leaves it eats off different fern plants and used for both protection and extra energy through photosynthesis during the dry season.  
Evolves into Ferneaf at Lv. 14**

**56\. Gardanch: Grass/Bug  
**

**-Gardanch the garden Pokémon. Gardanch love the sweet smell of flowers and because of this are usually found in gardens and flower fields helping the flowers grow with its powers over nature.  
Evolves into Floralect at Lv. 39**

**57\. Floralect: Grass/Bug**

**-Floralect the flowered Pokémon. Floralect or otherwise known as the walking Garden is known for the flowers on its back which people use to make soaps, perfumes, and candles because they smell so sweet.**

**58\. Chemactive: Poison.**

**-Chemactive the chemical spill Pokémon. Chemactive was created in a chchemical labratory by an irresponsible scientist. It contains a poison that can devour flesh.  
Evolves into Raditox at Lv. 23**

**59\. Raditox:Poison**

**-Raditox the radiation Pokemon. Raditox's poison effects the air around it radiating to a distance of 5 miles, the closer you get the more you're affected by the poison.  
Evolves into Viration at Lv. 42****  
**

**62\. Viration:Poison**

**-Viration the viral Pokemon. Any who touch Viration are said to fall terminally ill and have a limited time to find a special antidote before being paralyzed forever.**

**61\. Eevee: Normal**

**62\. Puncheon: Fighting**

**\- Puncheon the punching Pokemon. Puncheon are skilled in every kind of fighting from karate to boxing. It's extremely strong and usually attacks before thinking.  
Evolves from Eevee when holding champion plate**

**63\. Venmeon: Poison**

**-Venmeon the poison Pokemon. Venmeon's posion is though to be so volitle that it can take down five whole football teams in less than 10 minutes.  
Evolves by leveling up at murky swamp**

**64\. Stoneon: Rock/Ground**

**-Stoneon the gravel Pokemon. Stoneon is the only dual type evolution of Eevee and one of the rarest only found in the caves of high mountains or low valleys.  
Evolves by leveling up while holding the Gravel Stone.**

**65\. Wingeon: Flying**

**-Wingeon the winged Pokemon. Although Wingeon is unable to fly it's wings are highly useful in battle protecting it from many dangers.  
Evolves by holding the cloud rock.**

**66\. Insecteon: Bug**

**-Insecteon the insect Pokemon. It's atenae are extremely sensitive to its surrounding alerting Insecteon of anything coming its way so it can be prepared to fight.  
Evolves by learning Infestation through a move tutor.**

**67\. Astraleon: Ghost**

**-Astraleon the astral Pokemon. Legend says that when Astraleon sleep their souls project from its body and travels the Astral plane helping lost and confused spirits.  
Evolves by holding leveling up while holding dusk stone.**

**68\. Steeleon: Steel**

**-Steeleon the iron Pokemon. Steeleon's metal coat is composed of some of the hardest steel and protects it when unknown dangers come its way.  
Evolves by holding metal coat while trading**

**69\. Draceon: Dragon**

**-Draceon the dragon Pokemon. Draceon's so fast that it can barely be seen when it runs, only a green blur.  
Evolves by holding dragon scale while being traded**

**70\. Adorby: Fairy**

**-Adorby the adorable Pokemon. Adorby seems like an adorable Pokemon but is actually quite tricky and loves to interfere in people's life causing trouble when it means no harm.  
Evolves by Love and Happiness during the day.**

**71\. Lovearrow: Fairy**

**-The cupid Pokemon. Lovearrow are very stubborn Pokemon always thinking they know best, especially when it comes to the love lives of people and Pokemon.**

**72\. Trollger: Dark/Fire**

**-Trollger the fire oger Pokemon. Trollger are often seen as dangerous amongst the Pokemon world because of their appearance and horrible behavior.**

**73\. Punbag: Fighting**

**-Punbag the punching bag Pokemon. Punbag are extremely durable and can take almost any attack thrown at them and bounce it back.**

**74\. Shellone: Rock**

**-The stone shell Pokemon. Shellone are born inside of stone shells that protect them from dangers that easily attack because of their slow movements.  
Evolves into Turtock at Lv. 40**

**75\. Turtock: Rock**

**-Turtock the turtle rock Pokemon. Turtock use their slow speed to an advantage by storing all of its extra energy as it walks before unleashing it on unsuspecting opponents**

**76\. Creatite: Poison/Dark**

**-Creatitie the venom creature Pokemon. Creatite live in waste dumps alone scaring off those it views of enemies.  
Evolves when holding dusk stone**

**77\. Monstang: Poison/Dark**

**-Monstang the poison monster Pokemon. It's fangs are laced with highly toxic poison and has a posionous touch that has an unknown effect on whatever's affected**

**78\. Pteroheat: Fire/Flying**

**-Pteroheat the ancient bird Pokemon. Not much is known about Pteroheat other than it lived near volcanos over 4 million years ago.  
Evolves into Flamodactly at Lv. 30**

**79\. Flamodactyle: Fire/Flying**

**-Flamodactyle the volcano bird Pokemon. Not much is known about Flamodactlye other than it lived near volcanos over 4 million years ago.**

**80\. Cubelph: Normal/Ice**

**-Cubelph the ice cub Pokemon. Not much is known about Cubelph other than it lived in icy caves over 4 million years ago.  
Evolves into Mamothtusk at Lv. 30**

**81\. Mamothtusk: Normal/Ice**

**-Mamothtusk the wolly mamoth Pokemon. Not much is known about Mamothtusk other than it lived in icy caves over 4 million years ago.**

**82\. Megafish****: Water/Rock**

**-Megafish the anceint fish Pokemon. Not much is known about this Pokemon other than it lived in deep waters over 4 million years ago.  
Evolves into Aquadon at Lv. 30**

**83\. Aquadon: Water/Rock**

**-Aquadon the ancient fish Pokemon. Not much is known about this Pokemon other than it lived in deep waters over 4 million years ago.**

**84\. Lockpick: Steel/Ghost**

**-Lockpick the skeleton key Pokemon. Lockpick uses the many keys it holds to unlock different doors and portals to different pocket dimensions.  
Evolves into Keyspice at night when happy**

**85\. Keyspice: Steel/Ghost**

**-Keyspice the dimmensional Pokemon. Since it is so rare to see one many think that they live in a different dimmension and only come out to the world when nessasary.**

**86\. Poptoo: Psychic**

**-Poptoo the ballet Pokemon. Poptoo loves to dance gracefully, even when it battles the Pokemon doesn't meet a beat in it's dance.  
Evolves into Tootilump through trade.**

**87\. Tootielump: Psychic  
**

**-Tootielump the precious Pokemon. Tootielump doen't like to move around unless completly nessesary. It's surprisingly light for being such a lumpy Pokemon.**

**88\. Monkseed: Grass**

**-The seedling Pokemon. Monkseed hang from the branches of trees laughing, jumping down to greet new people and won't leave unless it's tricked.  
Evolves into Gorilleaf at Lv. 33**

**89\. Gorilleaf: Grass**

**-The large leaf Pokemon. Gorilleaf stay deep in jungles where they're free from human interactions and in complete harmony, not having to use their strenght unless their peace is desturbed.  
Evolves into Apebranch by Leaf Stone**

**90\. Apebranch: Grass/Fighting**

**-The giant branch Pokemon. It uses the gigantic branch it carries around for attacks and defense able to block any incoming dangers, still it doesn't usually choose to fight.**

**91\. Gician: Normal**

**-Gician the young apprentice Pokemon. Gician has a very limited amout of psychic power that it hones into powerful attacks. Depending on its gender it will either learn from a Wicitch if female or Wizark if male.  
Evolves into Wicitch by dusk stone, female/Wizark by dusk stone, male.**

**92\. Wizark: Dark**

**-Wizark the warlock Pokemon. Wizark uses dark magic to cause trouble where ever it goes before disappearing into thin air.**

**93\. Wicitch: Psychic**

**-Wicitch the wicked witch Pokemon. Wicitch use their psychic powers to cast hexes and curse the innocent, most powerful midnight on a full moon.**

**94\. Workling: Fighting**

**\- Workling the extra working Pokemon. Workling is really dedicated to everything never giving up and often overworking itself since it doesn't know when to quit.  
Evolves into Exerot at Lv. 18**

**95\. Exerot: Fighting**

**-Exerot the excercise Pokemon. There is never a time of day when Exerot is not excercising or training as it tries its hardest to be the best.  
Evolves into Champlace at Lv. 32**

**96\. Champlace: Fighting**

**-Champlace the champion Pokemon. Champlace are extremely prideful and never back down from a challenge no matter if its at a disadvantage or not.**

**97\. Pigot: Normal**

**-Pigot the hungry pig Pokémon. Pigot have enhanced senses able to smell food from miles away, always searching for food everywhere it goes. Because of this Pigot aren't good at focusing on anything, even battles.  
Evolves into Hoinkner at Lv. 24  
**

**98\. Hoinkner: Normal**

**-Hoinkner the scavenger Pokémon. Hoinkner spends all of its waking hours searching for food, able to eat up to 600 pounds a day, sleeping when its not eating.  
Evolves into Wortog at Lv. 38**

**99\. Wortog: Normal**

**-Wortog the lazy pig Pokémon. Wortog spends most of its days sleeping only waking when in immediate danger, hungry or disturbed. It's not wise to wake a sleeping Wortog or they will attack with no mercy until they've eaten again before falling back to sleep.**

**100\. Dungeetle: Bug/Poison**

**-Dungeetle the stink bug Pokémon. Dungeetle repulses all who comes near them with its putrid odor that can be smelt a mile a way. It's blood enemies with Roachock.**

**101\. Roachock: Bug/Fighting**

**-Roachock the roach bug Pokémon. Roachock live in colonies deep in the woods sparing against each other, trees and passing Pokémon to grow stronger. Blood enemies with Dungeetle.**

**102\. Gremline: Dark**

**-Gremline the dark humor Pokémon. Gremline love to play dangerous pranks on both people and Pokémon alike not caring for the safety of anyone.  
Evolves into Ogremas by happiness during the night.**

**103\. Ogremas: Dark**

**-Ogremas the uncaring Pokémon. Ogremas care for nothing but themselves and will even fight their children to get what they want. This Pokémon doesn't do anything unless it benefits him personally.**

**104\. Ponull: Normal/Fairy**

**-Ponull the little pony Pokémon. Ponull migrate over open fields together grazing and paying no attention to other kind of Pokémon feeling like they're better.  
Evolves into Pegacorn by happiness during day time  
**

**105\. Pegacorn: Normal/Fairy**

**-Pegacorn the self-righteous Pokémon. Feeling like it's better than everything else, Pegacorn becomes extremely violent when treated otherwise.**

**106\. Henella: Normal/Flying**

**-Henella the laying eggs Pokémon. Henella care for all types of Pokémon eggs even if they're not its own, until it hatches.**

**107\. Roostay: Normal/Flying**

**Roostay the roosting Pokémon. Roostay wakes at the crack of dawn and sleeps when the sun sets, making lots of noise while awake.**

**108\. Elemouse: Electric**

**-Elemouse the electric mouse Pokémon. Elemouse have a stored amount of electrical energy that it unleashes when startled by loud noises before hoping in the nearest hole for protection.  
Evolves into Ratstrike by thunderstone**

**109\. Ratstrike: Electric**

**-Ratstrike the striking rat Pokémon. Ratstrike can shoot high voltage lightening bolts at its targets from 10 yards away not advancing till it feels safe**

**110\. Calfler: Normal/Psychic**

**-Calfer the seeing calf Pokémon. People say when you drink the fresh milk of a Calfer you temporarily gain psychic abilities that allow you to see into the future and move thing with your mind.  
Evolves into Moowamer at Lv. 36**

**111\. Moowamer: Normal/Psychic**

**-Moowamer the psychic cow Pokémon. Moowamer use their powers of predicting the future to tell where the best fields for grazing are and when there's danger ahead.**

**112\. Sheppel: Grass/Rock**

**-Sheppel the mossy sheep Pokémon. Sheppel have a wool that looks oft from a far but is actually as hard as rock and damage any who touch it only soft to those Sheppel trusts.  
Evolves into Goatone at Lv. 28**

**113\. Goatone: Grass/Rock**

**-Goatone the stone goat Pokémon. Goatone ram into each other hard and fast to see who's the most dominant and will become leader of the herd. ****Evolves into Billand at Lv. 43**

**114\. Billand: Grass/Rock**

**-Billand the land goat Pokémon. Billand's rock hard body is highly durable and can withstand almost anything thrown at it with the Pokémon actually feeling it.**

**115\. Ferrlamp: Normal**

**-Ferrlamp the wild ferret Pokémon. Ferrlamp hate being trapped or restricted in any way rather wanting to run free around the world with its adventurous heart.**

**116\. Wrapsit: Ghost**

**-Wrapsit the wrapped spirit Pokémon. In many legends around the world it's said that Wrapsit are the spirits of lost corrupted royal children from hundreds of years ago that have become cold and bitter for being abandoned.  
Evolves into Mumtape at Lv. 27**

**117\. Mumtape: Ghost**

**-Mumtape the mummified Pokémon. Mumtape are the spirits of corrupted people stay hidden among the spirit world behind their thin worn paper constrictions cursed to live for an eternity for their horrible actions alive and try their best to make up for it by doing good deeds.  
Evolves into Pyrammy through trading**

**118\. Pyrammy: Ghost**

**-Pyrammy the high pyramid Pokémon. Pyrammy are the enlightened souls of ancient rulers sent back to earth to guide people and Pokémon to form a better life before their passing.**

**119\. Bubblem: Water/Ice**

**-Bubblem the bubble alien Pokémon. Bubblem are thought to be aliens from outer space because of their weird appearance and high intelligence.  
Evolves into Tsunave by water stone.**

**120\. Tsunave: Water/Ice**

**-Tsunave the frozen tsunami Pokémon. Tsunave are some of the smartest Pokémon in the world able to think faster than five super computers together.**

**121\. Electreel: Water/Electric**

**-Electreel the eel Pokémon. Electreel settle ate the bottom of lakes in large pods near power plants, electrifying the water so that no predators could harm them.  
Evolve into Zapither by water stone**

**122\. Zapither: Water/Electric**

**-Zapither the slithering thunder Pokémon. Zapither gather together in lakes, ponds, streams and creeks when a thunder storm is brooding to store up more power from the lightening strikes.**

**123\. Owloot: Normal/Flying**

**-Owloot the night owl Pokémon. Owloot sleep either all night or all morning depending what hour they were born and are often thought to be good luck when seen during the morning and bad luck when seen at night.  
Evolve into Magicrow with dawn stone during the morning, Dargory with dusk stone during the night.**

**124\. Magicrow: Fairy/Flying**

**-Magicrow the good omen Pokémon. People view the sight of a wild Magicrow as a good sign to move with their travels and a great surprise will await them at their destination.**

**125\. Dargory: Dark/Flying**

**-Dargory the bad omen Pokémon. People view the sight of a wild Dargory as a bad sign and stop their travels and wait till morning to start traveling again or a horrible surprise will await them at their destination.**

**126\. Echoat: Ghost/Flying**

**-Echoat the echolocation Pokémon. Echoat dwell in dark caves with no light and have to use sound waves to move around, not relying on their eyes unless they're in the light.  
Evolve into Vampat at Lv. 37  
**

**127\. Vampat: Ghost/Flying**

**-Vampat the vampire bat Pokémon. Vampat sleep in dark caves during the day and go hunting at night drinking the blood of insects, rats, Pokémon and sometimes even people if there's no other source.**

**128\. Axedge: Steel**

**-Axedge the ax Pokémon. Axedge are ruthless and emotionless battlers showing no mercy on anything people or Pokémon. You can tell when an Axedge has been around when you see trees cut in half.**

**129\. Sparash: Fire/Bug**

**-Sparash the ash ant Pokémon. Sparash live in colonies in the middle of deserts or near dormant volcanoes using the heat to help incubate their eggs. Their colonies can grow to have over 1,000 Sparash and live in mounds the size of small cabin houses.**

**130\. Koalbear: Electric**

**-Koalbear the lightening koala Pokémon. Koalbear sleep at the top of trees during the day absorbing electrical energy from the leaves that they eat.**

**131\. Jaglog: Normal**

**-Jaglog the baby jaguar Pokémon. Jaglog are alone from birth, usually holding a log around its back to stay hidden in the forests.  
Evolves into Pantheed at Lv.35**

**132\. Pantheed: Normal**

**-Pantheed the forest panther Pokémon. Pantheed hunt alone usually staying hidden in caves or the tops of trees using their great speed and strength to overpower their prey.  
Evolves into Leopinz at Lv. 47**

**133\. Leopinz: Normal**

**-Leopinz the lone Pokémon. Leopinz are extremely fast and strong using this to their advantage to catch prey and defend themselves. They hunt and live alone deep in the woods or in caves. They're rare and endangered Pokémon because people use their luxurious fur to make clothes.**

**134\. Tadling: Water**

**-Tadling the tadpole Pokémon. Tadling attach themselves to the bottom of floating objects in the water only swimming off when searching for food or their home was disturbed.  
Evolves into Frogber at Lv. 10**

**135\. Frogber: Water**

**-Frogber the slimy frog Pokémon. Frogber rest in shallow waters keeping their slimy skin hydrated and cool from the sun's heat, only leaving their oasis to eat or have been disturbed.  
Evolves into Toadleck after learning Lick**

**136\. Toadleck: Water**

**-Toadleck the licking toad Pokémon. Toadleck live in murky swamps which has the perfect ecosystem to keep them cool and hydrated, their warty skin unaffected by possible poisons in the area.**

**137\. Cardin: Psychic**

**-Cardin the play card Pokémon. Cardin go around from town to town preforming card tricks to whomever it meets, while actually entrancing the unsuspecting victims and stealing from them.  
Evolves into Deckem through trade.**

**138\. Deckem: Psychic**

**-Deckem the play card Pokémon. Deckem can predict different possible futures for people that vary as time goes by, but its certain that at least one of its predictions will come true.**

**139\. Shinestar: Fairy/Psychic**

**-Shinestar the glowing star Pokémon. Shinestar are thought to be fallen stars from the sky that landed on earth and the reason they glow so brightly is to communicate with others of its kind back in space.  
Evolves into Wishstar at Lv. 33  
**

**140\. Wishstar: Fairy/Psychic**

**-Wishstar the granting Pokémon. Wishstar are said to have a magical power that allows them to manipulate reality into creating one's desire calling on the forces of the cosmos.**

**141\. Eggwing: Dragon**

**-Eggwing the dragon egg Pokémon. Eggwing stay inside their shells from birth to help grow strength andPROTECT themselves from dangerous attacks.  
Evolves into Reptilt at Lv. 37**

**142\. Reptilt: Dragon**

**-Reptilt the reptilian Pokémon. Reptilt bathe in the sun all day to stay warm and bury themselves under the ground when the night falls so they won't freeze.  
Evolves into Lizargon at Lv. 47  
**

**143\. Lizargon: Dragon/Flying**

**-Lizargon the lizard dragon Pokémon. Lizargon aren't able to fly for to long or to high because its wings aren't able to support it's large body wait, but it can speed on land being one of the fastest land Pokémon known.**

**144\. Hookwing: Dragon/Flying**

**-Hookwing the hooked dragon Pokémon. Hook wing use their giant hooked wings and beak to swoop down and pick up prey or things that they view as prey and bringing it back to their nest high up in dead mountains.**

**145\. Squidlin: Water/Ghost**

**-Squidlin the ink squid Pokémon. It's considered bad luck to be hit by a wild Squidlin's ink because it is cursed and you will surely meet an untimely demise in the near future.  
Evolves into Octolegs by water stone**

**146\. Octolegs: Water/Ghost**

**-Octolegs the spirit Octopus Pokémon. Octolegs stay hidden behind their ink warning people and Pokémon not to come closer by spraying it in a spiral pattern. If you look into the eyes of an Octolegs you will be paralyzed in fear forever.**

**147\. Rudeer: Ice/Fairy**

**-Rudeer the reindeer Pokémon. Rudeer bring joy to all they meet jumping and playing while doing so searching for the man that was rumored to have flew them in the sky and bring presents to all good children one night a year during the winter, when they're the most plentiful.  
Evolves in Reindolph by happiness.**

**148\. Reindolph: Ice/Fairy**

**-Reindolph the reindeer Pokémon. Reindolph are of pure heart and intention helping many people and Pokémon when ever it ca. Many people use it as a messenger or deliverer through harsh winters for its ability to see and move through the worst snow storms with ease.**

**149\. Glice: Ice**

**-Glice the thin ice Pokémon. Glice appear only one time a year during the winter where it skates along frozen ponds doing its natural dance mysteriously disappearing the day after winters over and not being seen again till the next winter season.  
Evolves into Burcier at Lv. 28**

**150\. Burcier: Ice**

**-Burcier the cold breeze Pokémon. Burcier are able to control winter weather which depends on their mood, small snow flakes when they're happy and horrible winter storms when they're furious.  
Evolves into Gladra at Lv. 37**

**151\. Gladra: Ice**

**-Gladra the glacier Pokémon. Gladra stay in the coldest waters and are often mistake for ice glaciers when passing by, some say that a Gladra was responsible for the crashing of a large ship that caused hundreds of people their lives including a young lovely couple.**

**152\. Pengler****: Water/Ice**

**-Pengler the little penguin Pokémon. Pengler live in artic waters of the world with large pods that warn each other of danger, their ice tipped wings might limit them from flying but it allows them to swiftly swim in the ocean.  
Evolves into Emporine by water stone and is male.**

**153\. Emporine: Water/Ice  
**

**-Emporine the large penguin Pokémon. Emporine are the leaders of Pengler pods in artic oceans with a lot of pride refusing to fail or give up even if it means that it'll endanger itself of its pod.**

**154\. Cyclunch: Ice/Fighting**

**-Cylunch the ice punch Pokémon. Cylunch's fist freeze anything that they come in contact with, with a single touch.**

**155\. Balleeze: Ice**

**-Balleeze the snowball Pokémon. Balleeze sleep in ice covered mountains unable to take the heat from the sun for much time before it starts to become ill. It's breath is below -70 degrees and can form small snow storms to keep them cold when temperatures get to hot.  
Evolves into Snowican at Lv. 30**

**156\. Snowican: Ice**

**-Snowican the snowman Pokémon. Snowican stayPROTECTED under a personal flurry they create when the temperature gets to high for them to survive. They're breath is sol cold that it might even freeze an opponent to the point it burns.  
Evolves into Abominace at Lv. 43**

**157\. Abominace: Ice**

**-Abominace the snow monster Pokémon. Abominace used to rampage villages hundreds of years ago freezing the buildings, people and Pokémon till they were forced up to the mountains by a great fire master steadily growing stronger wanting revenge on the person that abolished them to the cold barren waist land.**

**158\. Ravendor: Normal/Flying**

**-Ravendor the big raven Pokémon. Ravendor fly in groups of three perching up on high canyon peaks looking for the carcasses of Pokémon or people to feed on before it rots to much.**

**159\. Eaglind: Normal/Flying**

**-Eaglind the boasting Pokémon. Eaglind stay in large nests on canyon peaks up above the world where everything around can hear its cries. Nothing dares mess with one of its nest or meet a horrible death by being pushed down the cliff by its large talons.**

**160\. Ninjet: Fighting  
**

**-Ninjet the hidden fighter Pokémon. Ninjet stay hidden from their opponent's vision only to attack when least expected jumping from it's hidden position ready with it'sKATANA SWORD and martial arts skills.  
Evolves into Samurine by learning sword clash**

**161\. Samurine: Fighting**

**-Samurine the dual sword samurai Pokémon. Samurine were the ancient protectors of royal families using the its two swords and martial arts skills to apprehend any threat coming to those it was guarding.**

**162\. Gempa: Bug**

**-Gempa the pupa Pokémon. Gempa have a special liquid in their stomachs that when projected out turns into a solid multicolored jewel that are sold high in shops. The only way for a Gempa to keep this though is to constantly consume sand from the desert.  
Evolves into Scorpjewl at Lv. 33**

**163\. Scorpjewl: Bug/Rock**

**-Scorpjewl the jewel backed Pokémon. Scorpjewl all have a different type of gemstone on their backs and the type of stone they have also determine what type of personality it might have from being calm minded to extremely wild.**

**164\. Kangajack: Normal/Fighting**

**-Kangajack the jump kick Pokémon. Kangajack can hop as high as ten yards in the air and move 5 miles with one jump because of it's powerful legs that it also relies on in battles. However they are still very troublesome Pokémon and love to play around with incompetent travelers.**

**165\. Hopperoo: Normal/Fighting**

**-Hopperoo the hopping boxer Pokémon. With its quick agility and powerful legs and arms Hopperoo rule the outback of Fablae, fighting its way through without hesitation. Unfortunately they have become endangered and arePROTECTED by Pokémon laws.**

**166\. Volsup: Fire**

**-Volsup the volcanic sludge Pokémon. Being made purely of hot Lava Volsup stay near dormant volcanoes using the heat they radiate to stay alive, unable to survive in temperatures below 0.  
Evolves into Lavus at Lv. 36**

**167\. Lavus: Fire**

**-Lavus the molten Pokémon. Lavus stay in the hottest areas of the world, mostly near volcanoes so they won't freeze and harden from the lack of heat.  
Evolves into Magmion at Lv. 56**

**168\. Magmion: Fire/Rock**

**-Magmion the great lava Pokémon. Magmion is one of two pseudo legendary Pokémon in the Fablae region because of its great power to reactivate dormant volcanoes and even create new ones when they come together in large numbers.**

**169\. Repgon: Dragon/Ground**

**-Repgon the Dino Pokémon. It's thought that Repgon lived along side the ancient Pokémon millions of years ago and have slowly dwindled in numbers as the time passed now resulting in only a large handful left in the world. They're rare to see out in the open and live in colonies high up on mountains surrounding Fablae.  
Evolves into Greegon at Lv. 34**

**170\. Greegon: Dragon/Ground**

**-Greegon the drill head Pokémon. Greegon use the drill on its head to dig into mountains and make comfy nests for colonies to stay safe from other people and Pokémon. It's really aggressive and attacks the moment is senses a different Pokémon outside of its colony trying to come near one of the nests.  
Evolves into Trigon at Lv. 56**

**171\. Trigon: Dragon/Flying**

**-Trigon the triple dragon Pokémon. Trigon is one of the two pseudo legendary Pokémon of the Fablae region because of it large sum of strength and power coming from the three different heads. Now able to fly Trigon soar through the skies often casting large shadows down on the ground creating large foot prints on the ground when they land. They're extremely aggressive to those it doesn't know and will attack with a triple powered attack toPROTECT the young, not many try to tame a Trigon because it's so restless and dangerous.**

**172\. Deod: Psychic/Ice**

**-Deod the angelic Pokémon. In myth it is said that Deod was created by Arceus to help Mythaxel contain the pure golden secrets of the Pokémon world. Although many believe this to be legend because Deod has never actually been seen by human eyes. Though a prophecy says Deod had chose a human to bond with and share the secrets with when the time has come for the two to meet. It has a large feud with Hadell.**

**173\. Anglass: Psychic**

**-Anglass the angelic Pokémon. Anglass is the young apprentice of Deod and is said to watch over the chosen human and charged to bring them to Deod when the time has come.**

**174\. Hadell: Dark/Fire**

**-Hadell the demonic Pokémon. In myth it is said that Hadell was created by Arceus to help Mythaxel contain the dark and despairing secrets of the Pokémon world. Although many believe this to be legend because Hadell has never actually been seen by human eyes. Though Prophecy says Hadell chose a human to bond with and share the secrets with when the time has come for the two to meet. It has a large feud with Deod.**

**175\. Demace: Dark**

**-Demace the demonic Pokémon. Demace is the young apprentice of Hadell and is said to watch over the chosen human and charged to bring them to Hadell when the time has come.**

**176\. Limbix: Normal/Ghost**

**-Limbix the neutral Pokémon. In myth it is said that Limbix was created by Arceus to help Mythaxel contain both the good and the bad secrets of the Pokémon world. Although many believe this to be a myth sine Limbix has never actually been seen by human eyes. Though a prophecy says Limbix chose a human to bond with and share the secrets with when the time come for the two to meet. Keeps the peace between Deod and Hadell.**

**177\. Neutrimb: Normal**

**-Neutrimb the neutral Pokémon. Neutrimb is the young apprentice of Limbix and is said to watch over the chosen human and charged to bring them to Limbix when the time has come.**

**178\. Mythaxel: Dragon/Fairy**

**-Mythaxel the legendary secret keeper Pokémon. Mythaxel was created by Arceus when the world first began to maintain all of the secrets the Pokémon world had to offer from the good to the bad. It was to keep these secrets form the unenlightened and make sure that they never got into the wrong hands. Although many believe this to be a myth since Mythaxel has never been seen by human eyes. Though prophecy says that Mythaxel and his underlings, Deod, Hadell and Limbix chose 3 humans to bond with and share the secrets with when the time has come for them all to meet.**

* * *

**Will need OCs for The evil Team Omega**

**Gyms: (SYOC CLOSED)**

**Gym.1 Simpleton Grace (Me)  
Gym.2 Static Private Static (robvandam21)  
****Gym.3 Charles Hudini (PhantomGalaxy13)  
Gym.4 Cliff Sands (QUEENSPELLER67)  
****Gym.5 Faya Marigold (friend)  
****Gym.6 Kaylee Soul (aleking74)  
****Gym.7 Roy Hardstone (J.530)  
****Gym.8 Xtyril Draconess (MangoLimePie)**

**Elite 4 (SYOC CLOSED):**

**Elite.1 Inferna Blazer (Me)  
Elite.2 Brawn Kicks (robvandam21)  
Elite.3 Mal Evolent (Seje For Days)  
Elite.4 Elsa Frost (friend)  
****Champion: Scaleb Wings (Me)**

**Rivals (SYOC CLOSED):**

**Rival.1 Aidan's/Troy's Max Walker (me)  
Rival.2 Aidan's, Sola Lunarizel (PhantomGalaxy13)  
Rival.3 Neveah's Leilani Indigo (aleking74)****  
Rival.4 Hannah Guzman (QUEENSPELLER67)  
Rival.5 Troy's Preston Hansen (QUEENSPELLER67)**

**Grunts (SYOC OPEN):**

**Grunt commander. Lorenzo Stern (friend)  
Grunt general. Xave Kno'wun (PhantomGalaxy13)  
****Rival/Grunt Damita's/Damien's Drake Zipe (me)  
Rival/Grunt Damita's Brady Graham (QUEENSPELLER67)****  
**

**Grunt submission  
Name: First, (last name optional)  
Age: 16+, grunt  
Appearance: ****  
Position: grunt, commander, scientist, general, 2nd in command  
Personality:  
Pokémon: (Up to 4)  
**


	2. A New Kind of Dream

**Author's note: I don't own Pokémon just this story idea and my characters. Any characters submitted belong to those who sent them in.**

**The idea for this story popped into my head when I was watching videos on YouTube about Fakemon and others on Pokémon Hack games. So I wondered why can't I create my own Pokémon world, with the gyms, evil organization and Fakemon. Since I don't have the technological abilities though I'll just write it out in a story.**

**I also know that most people when they start a Pokémon story with Fakemon they usually have Ash, but after a huge disappointment in the recent seasons of the Pokemon franchise *cough* Black and White *cough* and the over use of Ash I will not be using him, he has inspired my main characters however. **

**Finally since I feel even in the perfect world of Pokémon when parents can trust that their 10 year old child can go out and travel the big bad world without being hunted down by pedophiles or something else bad happening to them. That 10 is way too young to start a journey and a trainer has to be at least 14 years old to get their first Pokémon and 10 to start trainer school so they can become more mature and learn something out of it.**

* * *

_**Our world is inhabited by extraordinary creatures we call Pokémon with incredible powers and abilities. They fly high throughout the open skies, swim deep in the oceans, and roam around the wide planes. People and Pokémon live together in harmony, some as pets, while others partner up and travel the world together training, battling, and competing in contest striving to reach a common goal, to be the best. There are many people who across the world who study Pokémon to find out what makes them so unique, we call them Pokémon professors. Each region has a top Pokémon professor that represents it, Prof. Oak from Kanto, Prof. Elm from Jhoto, Prof. Birch from Hoenn, Prof. Rowan from Sinnoh, Prof. Juniper from Unova and Prof. Sycamore from Kalos. Each one of these professors studied something different in each region from the bond of people and Pokémon to Pokémon Mega Evolution. While some of their research glances over the myths of their regions none of them really focus on them like the great Professor Aspen from the island region of Fablae. She asks the questions on why Pokémon can do the things that they do, and what id their maximum power. She researches this by studying all of the many myths and legends of the world. She isn't the only one asking these questions though, there is an underground organization rising that nobody knows about and it wants to know the same answer but only for their own evil needs and won't stop at hurting people or Pokémon to get their answers. What they don't know about though is of the three upcoming heroes who are going get in their way and are the only ones truly destined to know these answers, whether they want to or not... **_

_**Now watch as the adventure unfolds in the wonderful, exciting, mysterious world of Pokémon...**_

* * *

_In the beginning there was nothing, just a black never ending void. There were no planets, no stars, nothing...Till from the darkness emerged an egg and within moments it hatched open in a marvelous light to reveal the legendary Pokemon Arceus the Alpha and the creator of the universe. Along with Arceus came the dragon trio, Giratina, Dialga, and Palkia. Then Arceus commanded the dragon Pokemon: to Giratina it tasked the creation of anti-matter, to Dialga it tasked the power of time, and to Palkia it tasked the power over space. With this the three dragons helped Arceus mold the universe to his content. Soon the once black empty void was replaced with the universe which was filled with stars, planets, asteroids and most of all life._

_Of all that was created Arceus focused on one planet, his favorite, Earth. It called on the Pokemon Kyogre to control the seas and the Pokemon Groudon to control the land. Soon after came the Pokemon Rayquaza who ruled over the skies. _

_Soon Arceus created the many Pokémon guardians of Earth, from the great fire bird Ho-oh over Kanto and Jhoto to Celebi who watched over the forests. The great dragons of Unova that stand for truth and ideals to the many hidden roaming around Earth from the north wind Suicune and his companions. The guardians of the lakes and sky and the great swords of justice that protect the people and Pokemon of the planet. _

_When Giratina began to become restless and violent however Arceus had no choice but to sealed him it in a separate dimension, the distortion world. Ever since Earth has been in constant conflict with wars raging against people and Pokemon, cruelty against the many creatures that embody the planet. In the midst of the chaos however light has shown its way and have proven that there is hope for the planet. _

_So Arceus brought into existence the great keepers, the keepers of the secrets of the universe. They have been tasked to guard the true knowledge of the universe from the unenlightened until the chosen ones have survived. And with this is where our story takes off... _

* * *

The sun was setting on a beautiful day in Storim city of the Fablae region, a beautiful southern island. It was late June and both people and Pokémon alike were getting ready to settle in for a good night's rest. A feeling of pure excitement filled the air for the big event that was happening the next day. Tomorrow all of the graduating students from the local Pokemon Trainers academy will not only get their Pokemon licenses but also their starter Pokemon so they can begin their wondrous journey. Not all was as peaceful as it seemed in the city though, in the mountains surrounding it a small Pokemon was running for its life.

"Rep Repgon!" Help Me!) the small Pokémon cried in distress as it ran from its unseen attackers. The Pokémon, Repgon, was a small bipedal creature about with smooth dark green skin. He had small yet sharp yellow claws and teeth and same colored eyes along with tiny yellow spikes running down his back all the way down to the red tip of his short tail. If anything it resembled small T-Rex. "Hey I think it came over here, lets go" the Pokémon heard a man's voice say before the footsteps got closer to it. "Repgon, Repgon Rep!"(Oh please somebody help me) it continued to cry as it continued to be pursued.

The green Pokémon started to slow down feeling it was safe until, "There it is, Axedge use Iron Head." a man ordered as he and another woman neared Repgon. They were both wearing black and orange fedoras that covered the man's head while 3 inches of the woman's silky magenta hair came through. They were also wearing black sunglasses that covered their eyes along with black and orange mixed long sleeve suits, the man wearing pants while the woman wore a skirt that went to just above her knees. The suits made them seem formal and business like but since they were running on a hot 80 degrees day than they must be in someway comfortable and leave enough room for them to be agile. Each of them wore black gloves, the man holding some type of gun in his right hand while the female held some sort of device. The man's shoes were black dress shoes while the women wore orange high heel boots. Finally to complete their uniforms on each suit on the suit pocket was the image of a huge red explosion with a large black 'O' in the middle then the same image on their backs.

The Pokémon-Axedge-was about 4'3 and was floating with no legs, its body had a silver shade with a metal head covered with a small mask. Its head had three metal sheets on it like Mohawk. Each of it's arms were a grayish metal each holding sharp edge axes. The said Pokémon's head soon started to glow and became like steel before it charged towards Repgon who luckily dodged the attack. The green Pokémon then out of instinct started to glow a variety of colors before shooting a colorful blast in the shape of large dinosaur head at the Axedge who was barely effected. "Axedge Ax" (Is that the best you got) the Pokémon taunted. "Hm that was some prehistoric attack. Doctor Beta was right it will be great for our research." the woman said reading the data of Repgon on the device she had. "First we need to recapture it, now Axedge use metal sound." the man commanded and the said Pokémon vigorously rubbed its axes together creating a horrible sound at Repgon who was falling to the ground.

Repgon pulled itself off the ground before tackling towards Axedge who was barely phased by the attack. "Finish this Axedge, Flash cannon!" the man said and the steel type Pokémon sent a metallic what beam of energy at Repgon sending him to the mountain wall. "Great we have him right where we want him." the man said smirking before pulling out a small cage and ready to hurl it at the Repgon. Luckily for the little green Pokémon it was able to hide behind a rock making the cage brake as it ran away from its attackers into the woods who were right after it.

Repgon made its way through a barrage of trees and slowly climbed up the mountain, it felt that he was going to escape when it came to a river bed on the mountains. "Gon Rep." (Uh oh) it stuttered as the little green Pokémon slowly backed away from the water in front of it. "There he goes!" the man said as he and their way behind the Pokémon who gulped there was nowhere for it to run. "Come on Repgon just come to us." the woman said in a mocking soft voice as Axedge hovered over the two mysterious figures raising both of its axes. Repgon shook its head violently as it stepped back near the edge of the mountain, "Repgon, no!" the man cried but it was to late and the green Pokémon fell back from the cliff stumbling down the rocky mountain.

The little green creature rolled down the large mountain screaming for help disappearing in the top of trees as the two ominous people looked from the top with Axedge hovering over them. "This is bad, this is really bad. The alpha isn't going to like this one bit." the woman said clutching her fist. "There's nothing we can do now. Axedge return. Let's go report this." the man said as he took out a red and white sphere and pointed it at Axedge who was sucked into it by a red beam of light. The man then shrunk the pokéball and put in his pocket before he and the woman turned around and walked back from where they came leaving what they came for behind.

Repgon continued down the hill screaming for help as it fell through the tops of trees that were resting on the side of the large mountain that he was descending.

* * *

**(Theme Song,** _Tone Like the Anime Fairy Tale Theme song_**)**

_** Trainer where are you going  
Don't let your future just slip away  
Go and follow your true destiny  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
Pokemon, can lead the way  
With Pokemon we are here to stay  
My Pokemon and I travel day and night...  
With them by my side I know that I...  
Can reach my destiny ooh-oh-oh  
Pokemon...Save the day  
Hand to hand we will conquer this land  
Side by side just you and I forever friends...  
Pokemon find your destiny...  
Whoa-oh-ooh-oh-a-oh...  
Go Pokemon Destiny Chronicles!**_

* * *

Meanwhile at the bottom of the mountain there was an open field surrounded by trees, isolated from the rest of Storim city. On this field a small family was having a small picnic party with their closest friends to celebrate one of their own for completing trainer school and earning his Pokémon license. A woman smiled as she knelt down on the blanket she had sprawled out on the grass placing down a picnic basket. She had short brown hair placed in a bun with kind blue eyes wearing a flowing floral dress. Once she got back to her feet she turned around to see her husband boasting about the little party to his co-worker and his co-worker's wife, "Yes my boy is the first one in the family to go out on his own Pokemon journey."

The woman chuckled slightly before going to stop him, "Patrick please stop you know how Aidan feels about us talking about him, he get's so embarrassed." she said her husband pushing her off. He was taller than her by a few inches and also had brown hair, however he he had green eyes instead of blue like his wife's.

"He shouldn't be embarrassed Emilia, he should be proud and bragging. He's a lot like his old man you know, I just couldn't go on my own journey when it was my time and with everything that happened with Steven. It's just good for him to go out and adventure the world. I know Aidan will make the whole family proud though." Patrick said, wrapping his arms around his wife smiling wide.

The man and his wife, Patrick was talking to laughed at the happy couple. "Yeah I know what you mean I just wish I could have convinced Eric to go on his won journey, but he refused." His wife said said looking over to a boy who was sitting on the grass reading a book. He had glasses on and short black hair.

"Don't worry about him Jessie, not everybody is cut out for a journey. Aidan's going to be a great trainer though, just like Steven would have been." His mother said as her eyes began to water at the thought. His father saw this and looked around thinking of a way to change the course of the conversation, "Hey where is the boy of honor?" Patrick asked after he noticed Aidan was nowhere to be found. "Oh he must still be walking around in the woods." Emilia said.

Emilia turned to her left where a little boy and a small Pokemon were playing in the flowers. The boy was about 9 years old and had short brown hair with green eyes like his father. The Pokemon he was playing with was a small orange cat with yellow stripes going down its back. It had a short tail that had a yellow tip and sharp claws. Its ears were also pointed straight out and its whiskers seemed to be in the shape of lightening bolts. "Tommy go look for your brother, tell him the food's almost done!" She yelled over to the boy who stopped in his tracks. "Okay Mommy, come on Lola!" He said with a hop in his step. "Kitty Kittyspark Kitty!" (I don't see why I have to come along!) The Pokemon, Kittyspark grumbled as it followed Tommy into the woods.

******Pokemon Destiny Chronicles******

Somewhere in the woods a young 14 year old boy sat alone looking up at the trees deep in thought, Aidan. He had short and spiky brown hair that was tipped silver and a few freckles spread round his face. He was wearing jeans and a plain white t-shirt along with a chain that held a small green gemstone the size of a poker chip. Everything about Aidan seemed normal at first glance, that was until you reached his eyes. Unlike most people who's eyes were the same color his were different. While his left eye was blue like his mother his right eye was green like his fathers. He leaned back on his arms as different thoughts and emotions ran through his mind about his life. _'I can't believe it, tomorrow's the day. I'm finally going to start my very own Pokemon journey. I'm going to be out all on my own...Just me and my Pokemon.' _Aidan thought with a gulp.

Although he has waited his entire life to become a Pokemon trainer he was beginning to have second thoughts. He was about to be out on his own, for the first time he wouldn't have his parents to rely on. _'What if something goes wrong or worse my Pokemon get sick, wait that's what Pokemon centers are for. Calm down Aidan you're going to be fine as long as you stay calm. Still I failed the trainer exam the first time and barely passed on the retake, maybe waiting one more year would do me some good. There's no telling what troubles I'll get into while I'm out there with nobody else, all alone. Don't get scared think about what Steven would do?' _

This thought made him gulp again as he pulled out a little pocket knife out of his pocket that had the initials of S.B engraved on the side. A tear began to form in his eyes when he was startled by an intrusion, "Aidan what are you doing?" Tommy asked as he and Lola approached the older teen. "Nothing just thinking, what are you doing?" Aidan asked wiping his eyes. "Mommy said come and get you. It's time to eat."

Aidan nodded and got up up from his spot on the grass and turned to face his little brother. "Thanks come on." Aidan said as he started to head in the direction that Tommy and Lola had came. "So what were you thinking about?" Tommy asked as he walked beside Aidan, Lola between them. "You know about life and how tomorrow I'm starting my Pokemon journey." He said Tommy gaining a wide smile. "So do you know which Pokemon your going to choose yet? No let me guess your probably going to choose Mermy since you love to swim. No probably Smokeknight, or better yet Twiglit is it Twiglit." Tommy asked as he stopped Aidan and looked into his eyes with a desire to know.

"You'll just have to find out tomorrow at the ceremony to find out." Aidan said ruffling Tommy's hair. "No fair. Well if I was you I would choose Twiglit, its the coolest and smartest of them all. Not to mention become the strong Trunkster a ghost and grass type Pokemon. With it on your team you'll be able to have all the strongest Pokemon and become a master. You won't have to settle for any of those other lame ones." Tommy said with his arms crossed.

"Hey watch your mouth there are no Lame Pokemon each of them are on this world for a purpose and have there own talents." Aidan said. Tommy only rolled his eyes, "Please when you show me what type of talent a Troutire has then we'll talk." Tommy said, Aidan shaking his head. "You are a Troutire."

"Being a Pokemon Trainer is all about being the strongest with the strongest Pokemon and letting loose any weak ones." Tommy said with his fist out in the air. "No it isn't." Aidan said which caused Tommy to stop once again. "Really than what is being a trainer all about?" Tommy asked. Before Aidan could answer the question however they both heard a loud crash like a tree falling in the river come from their side. "What the heck was that?" Aidan asked looking over to the side where a tall mountain stood a few yards away. "Let's go check it out." Tommy said running forward near where they heard the noise. "Tommy wait!" Aidan yelled running after the boy. "Kitty spark spark." (That little boy.) Lola sighed before it ran after the two.

Repgon had finally reached the bottom of the mountain only to have fallen onto a small tree that tipped over into a small pond. "Repgon Rep." (Great now I'm wet) Repgon said getting out of the pond feeling weak as it stumbled through the bushes and trees."Repgon Rep Rep Gon Repgon!" (I need to get some help from somebody quick) The small green Pokemon said as it stumbled down to the ground and struggled to get back up. It was scrapped up pretty badly from the fall and the damage it took from the Axedge didn't help either. Repgon jerked his head to the side when he sensed something coming its way, "Repgon!?" (Who's there!?)

From the bushes and the top of trees came three large spider like Pokemon. They were large black and hairy all around with 8 long red legs and 4 dark eyes. It's jaws were big and 4 purple spikes extended from it's back in a square formation. In the middle of the square was a red hourglass like symbol. On one of the spider Pokemon had web over its head like a wedding veil. "Taratider Tider Tider Tara." (Well look who we have hear guys, a lost Pokemon.) One of the Taratider said, the groups leader. The three large Pokemon began to slowly surround the Repgon not allowing it to move.

"Tider Taratider Tara." (It's not wise to intrude on our territory.) The one with the web veil over her head said. Repgon jumped on its feet and raised its arms in defense, "Repgon Rep Rep Gon Rep Repgon Gon Rep." (Sorry for intruding I just got attacked, I'll just be on my way." Repgon said backing into the final Taratider who pushed him onto his back. As Repgon looked up in the trees he saw many different Taratider looking down with rage in their eyes. Along with the Taratider Repgon saw little black worms with 8 red spikes coming from their sides. They were slightly hairy and had four eyes and a small purple spike coming from its rear with pieces of web hanging from it. These Pokemon were known as Larvine the first form of Taratider.

"Tara Tara Taratider Tare Tider." (You entered our land and have disturbed our peace, now we want to play." The Taratider that pushed Repgon down said before it shot out a sticky white string from its mouth and wrapped it around Repgon. The female Taratider then shot out poisonous purple spikes at Repgon who was unable to dodge the attack. "Repgon Repgon!" (Stop it please!) Repgon pleaded but the Taratider just ignored it cries. The leader Taratider than knelt down as the spikes on it back began to glow white and shot out multiple spikes at the Repgon who was knocked back. "Taratider Tider Taratider!" (That's show you to come on our turf."

Just when the three were about to unleash another barrage of attacks on the defenseless Repgon they were all stopped when a small bolt of lightening hit the ground. "Tara?" (What?) The leader Taratider asked as it turned to see Aidan, Tommy with Lola standing in a fighting stance and sparks flying from its whiskers. "What's going on Aidan?" Tommy asked hiding behind his brother as the Taratider turned their attention to them. Aidan looked behind them and saw the Repgon tied up and struggling to get free with a faint purple streak going across his face. _'That Pokemon is poisoned, I need to help it.'_ Aidan thought as he walked towards the group, the Taratider getting in fighting stances.

"No Aidan we're not supposed to mess with Wild Pokemon problems." Tommy warned but Aidan didn't listen as he approached the Taratider. "Hey get away from it!" Aidan yelled as he picked up a large branch by his side to defend himself. "Taratider Tara. Tider Tara Taratider!" (Look at this chump. Let's teach him a lesson.) The leader said as he prepared another spike cannon to launch at Aidan. The female Taratider prepared a poison sting attack while the last one's front arms began to glow white. "Aidan get away from there?" Tommy begged.

Aidan ignored his brother and stepped closer with the stick in hand, "Stay back Tommy!" Was all he said when he raised his stick to block the spikes that the leader Taratider launched at him. Instinctively Lola jumped and shot an electric attack down at the Taratider. While it was distracted Aidan ran towards Repgon but was stopped by the other Taratider. The female one shot poison sting at Aidan who was hit by one of the needles and the other one cutting the branch he held with a cut attack. "Aidan get back here." Tommy cried.

Aidan couldn't even if he tried as he was cornered by the two Pokemon. Repgon saw this and tried harder to get free as Aidan was attacked by the Taratider. Lola and the leader Taratider attacked each other not missing a beat, "Taratider Taratider!" (You can't win!) The leader taunted before giving another pin missal. "Kitty Spark Kitty Sparrrrk!" (I can beat your sorry ass, now let Aidan go!) Lola said unleashing more of her electricity onto the wild opponent.

Aidan managed to get free from the attacks and ran towards the Repgon as it struggled to escape its sticky confinement. "Can you get free?" Aidan asked Repgon shook his he looked around thinking of a way to help Repgon, _'Think Aidan think.' _Then it hit him, Aidan reached into his pocket and pulled out the pocket knife. "Okay just wait, I'll get you free." Aidan said as he cut through the string with the knife allowing Repgon to escape. "Now go get out of here." Aidan said once Repgon was fully freed. Repgon smiled in thanks and hugged Aidan, "Repgon Repgon!" (You saved me!) It cheered when Aidan knocked him aside when the Taratider started to attack him again.

"Go run!" Aidan yelled as he was pelted with poison spikes and slashed. Repgon could see the pain Aidan was going through and couldn't just stand there while it happened. "Repgon Repgon!" (He saved me nobody ever cared for me like that)

Aidan was about to get hit again by a poison sting when the two Taratider were attacked by Repgon who tackled them both. "Repgon! Rep Rep Gon Repgon!" (Get away! Get off of him right now!) Repgon yelled before it was bombarded with the poison sting. Him already being poisoned didn't help much. "No!" Aidan yelled grabbing onto Repgon and holding him close.

"Lola use swift!" Aidan yelled at the Kittyspark who nodded before waving her tail at the Taratider shooting out glowing yellow stars at the Pokemon. At the chance Aidan ran with Repgon close in hand as he, Tommy and Lola fled from the scene to where there parents were. "Taratider!" (Get back here cowards!) The leader said after the group before it turned and climbed back up the trees.

Back at the picnic Emilia was beginning to worry about the boys. "Where are they, they should have been back by now." she said looking into the woods. "Don't worry Emilia I'm sure they didn't get into any trouble." Patrick said. The couple they had along with them only looked near the woods of any indication Aidan and Tommy were near. "It is getting late maybe we should look for them." The woman said when they all heard a loud gasp come from their son Eric.

They all turned to see Tommy and Lola running towards them with Aidan stumbling behind and Repgon in his arms. "Oh my god what happened." Emilia asked as she rushed towards her sons. "This Pokemon was getting ganged up on so I helped, we need to get it to the Pokemon center in town, hurry!" Aidan said ignoring his mother when she tried to look at the injuries he had. Aidan only worried about what was happening to Repgon at the moment, "Repgon Gon!" (Thank you!)

* * *

Storim city was a small town at the edge of Fablae with beautiful beaches and wonderful forests as you travel inward. Although it was a little on the small side and wasn't no big metropolis it had a fare population with small family owned shops and few chain businesses along the way. What really put it on the map however was it was a tourist attraction because of its beaches, it also was home to one of the most prestigious beginning trainer schools in all of Fablae, 'Poké Prep'

Not only that but one of the 8 Fablae gyms resided in Storim and also the great Professor Aspen lived here with her family. She was the one that gave the new trainers their Pokemon and ran the trainer school with her husband.

Aidan and his family ran down the street in a fast to the Pokemon center that was at the entrance of town near where the forests to the rest of the region began. _'Hold on tight little one!' _Aidan thought as he hurried his pace to the center doors only to find them locked shut with nobody inside. "What the hell?" Aidan said his father reading a note that was posted on the door. "Looks like Nurse Joy had to go to the Pokemon Lab to help the Professor with the starter Pokemon for tomorrow."

"Great now what do we do?" Tommy asked as he held Lola who had gotten worn out from the battle. "We go to the lab, that's the only place they can get help right now." Aidan said as he flew down the sidewalk heading for the lab. It didn't take long for Aidan to find the Pokemon lab since he had visited it many times before for school and even before than when he used to be friends with Professor Aspen's son.

The Lab was a large, no the largest building in town rivaled only by the Trainer school down the road. It rested near the beach and the woods with gates that stretched out and around its property where many Pokemon played where they felt the most comfortable. It had three floors, the first two were used for Pokemon research while the third was where Professor Aspen and her family lived. Many windows surrounded the building to bring in natural light during the day and allow the professor to watch the Pokemon playing outside anywhere in the lab. Though all of her family works around the lab Professor Aspen also has many Aids and interns that help her out with her research.

Once at the sliding doors of the lab Aidan walked in where he saw the secretary working on papers. He didn't even look up from his work before addressing Aidan, "Sorry but the Pokemon Professor is busy preparing for tomorrow's ceremony will you like to make an appointment for anytime next week."

"I can't wait this...this is an em-emergency!" Aidan said faintly as his family walked in behind him, Eric and his parents stood outside. "Look sir I'm sorry buy Professor Aspen is really busy-" He stopped himself mid sentence when he looked up to see how Aidan was hurt with Repgon and Tommy with Lola. "Follow me!" Was all the secretary said before he left his seat and walked into the back followed by Aidan, Tommy and their parents.

******Pokemon Destiny Chronicles******

Professor Aspen was a young woman in her mid twenties to early thirties with long flowing blond hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a white lab coat like most Pokemon Professors, though on the sides of the coat were neon green stripes. Under her lab coat she wore a red dress with matching heels. Currently Professor Aspen stood looking through a large window in her observatory were many Pokemon were playing as she charted something down on her chart. Beside her stood a young woman who was also recording somethings down on charts. This woman was wearing a mainly bright pink dress with white ruffles at the end of the dress and its sleeves. The dress had a white collar and around her wait was a Dark pink apron with white stripes going down through it. She also had on white nurse shoes. She wore a white nurses hat with a Pokéball centered in it with a bright pink circle around it. Her hair was also long and pink coming down to the middle of her back in french braid pigtails.

"The Pokemon are doing great, you raised them beautifully like always. They'll be ready for the new trainers tomorrow morning." The pink haired woman told Professor Aspen who nodded. "Thanks Nurse Joy, I appreciate your help. This will be the last time I see any of these little guys playing right outside, I have to admit I'm going to miss them." Professor Aspen said. "I know you raised them since they hatched but think about it your sending them off with the newest generation of trainers. Kids now a days spend so much time on electronics they barely get to adventure in the outside world, it brings joy when a see so many start on there own journey to travel the region and become one with our Planet and Pokemon." Nurse Joy said. "I know what you mean, my son is starting his journey tomorrow but all day he's been upstairs playing his video games, I don't even know if he's eaten or saw the light of sun."

The two's conversation was cut short when the secretary came running through the doors Aidan fast in tow. "Alex what's wrong?" Professor Aspen asked, taking the question back when she saw Aidan with the hurt Repgon. "Oh my god what happened?" She asked rushing Aidan to the emergency room Tommy following with Lola. "We were in the woods on the edge of town and we found it being ganged up on by some Taratider. I think its poisoned." Aidan explained as Professor Aspen took Repgon from his arms and placed it on the gurney. Nurse Joy took Lola and placed her on a separate gurney as they started to aid the Pokemon.

"Its much more than poisoned its exhausted, like its been running and battling all day. You say you found it in the woods?" That's really odd?" Aspen said as she looked over Repgon. "Yeah why?" Aidan asked as Aspen continued to work. "Because this Repgon seems to be over worked right now and they're extremely rare Pokemon only seen high in mountains not in the middle of the woods. For you to find it being attacked alone in the woods means something was happening." Aspen explained. "Something, like-like what?" Aidan asked worried. "Nothing you need to worry about right now Aidan, just know you did the right thing helping it. You look hurt though here let me help you, you wanna be in perfect health tomorrow when you start your journey." Aspen said forcing Aidan to sit on a chair.

"No just work on Repgon." Aidan tried, but the professor refused. "No being a Pokemon trainer also means taking care of yourself to when your hurt. How can you help your Pokemon if you can't even help yourself." Professor Aspen scorned Aidan as she continued to check on him.

* * *

A few hours later Aidan sat in wait in the Lab lobby with his mother as they waited for Lola to get ready. Aidan was bandaged up around his body and had a bottle of pills to take to help with the poison he had endured in the mist of the attack. "Sorry mom but I just had to help it. It wasn't fair what was happening." Aidan said, his mother only sighing. "I know you did what was right, but just look how hurt you got. I just can't think about you out there alone where you might get even more hurt with no help." She said.

"I know mom, but it was a one time thing. Trust me I'm on my journey to battle gyms not stop fights and go stopping dangerous criminals. You don't have to worry what would Steven say?" Aidan asked his mother who sadly smiled. "No matter how much I worry things are going to happen I can't control." Emilia said with a tear falling from her eyes. "I miss him so much Aidan." She said giving her son a tight hug. "I know mom I do to."

They were interrupted when Nurse Joy and Professor Aspen walked into the lobby with a fully re-energized Lola. "Lola is good as new, you brought her just in time." Nurse Joy said with a smile. Lola purred as she jumped into Emilia's arms and nuzzled against her. "Thanks how is Repgon doing?" Aidan asked Aspen. "Fine it needs to rest but hopefully we'll be able to free it into the wild tomorrow healthy thanks to you."

Aidan smiled shortly before the door from the main lab opened to reveal a 14 year boy with short curly dirty brown hair. He had hazel eyes and was wearing a t-shirt with some shorts. "Mom is dinner almost...What are you doing here weird eyes?" the boy stopped when he noticed Aidan standing in the lobby. "Nothing Troy just leaving." Aidan said with a vicious tone as he and his mother left out of the lab with one more thanks to the professor. "Hey Aidan see you tomorrow at the ceremony." Professor Aspen yelled out the door but Aidan was out of earshot by then.

"I don't get why the two of you are always at each other's necks. You used to be such good friends when you were kids before you went to trainer school. Nothing could separate you two at all what happened?" Professor Aspen asked her son who only rolled his eyes. "Nothing that concerns you. Just I can't believe your giving him a Pokemon tomorrow, he didn't even pass the exam on the first try. So is dinner almost ready or do you want me to help?" Troy asked as he and his mother went to the elevator up to the third floor. "No your dad's bringing back the food in honor for your journey tomorrow." She said Troy nodding.

The elevator stopped on the third floor and waited for Professor Aspen to put in a code to open into the living room of their apartment. In the living room Aidan's little sister was watching T.V, the movie Brother Ursaring. At her side was his new little baby sister who was being held by one of his older ones. They all had golden blonde with the same eyes as him and their mother. Troy was the only boy in his family which made him starting his Pokemon journey really important for his father.

"Hey Troy are all ready for tomorrow?" His older sister, Aliyah asked. "Yep I already know which Pokemon I want to choose and what I want for my team. I've done tons of research today on which Pokemon are the strongest and best suited for my team so I can become a Pokemon master like dad wants." Troy said as he sat on the couch on the corner of where his sisters sat. The words that he said worried Professor Aspen however especially 'like dad wants' She's starting to wonder if the reason Troy's going on a journey is only to impress his father.

"I wish I could go with you, but I'm not old enough." His little sister groaned. "Don't worry about that I just bought the best camera money could buy to document my journey. When I get I'll show it to you and it would be like you were right on my side." Troy said seeming more happy about the documenting the journey than being a Pokemon master. "Maybe you'll run into Ryan while you're out there." his mother said talking about his other older sister. "You can go journey all you want, i have no idea why you would want to leave home to live months with no roof over your head alone." Aliyah said shaking her head.

The conversation stopped when the intercom near the elevator went off, "Jennifer can you come downstairs and help me with the food." It was their father and by the sound of his voice it could be told he was struggling. "Okay Brian I'm coming down." She said as she stepped into the elevator and went down the first floor where her husband stood. He was tall with brown hair and brown eyes a long with a muscular build under the suit he was wearing."How were things at the school today?" She asked her husband who smiled. "Great everything for the ceremony is ready and should be set up before 9 tomorrow. I can't wait my boy is going to be the next champion of the Fablae region. Can you believe that Jennifer?"

"I know Brian, he already knows which Pokemon he wants. He didn't tell me, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was Smokeknight he's always fancied fire type Pokemon." Jennifer said.

"Yeah I know that's why I got a surprise for him, my boy isn't starting out with a regular starter. I got breeder friend to raise a Pokemon up for Troy that he would love. It will definitely help him become a master." Brian said not noticing how Jennifer got annoyed at the fact he did this without consulting her.

"Speaking of special Pokemon I need to show you something upstairs in the infirmary." Jennifer said as they went to the elevator holding the food stopping at the second floor. "Really what?" Brian asked as he left the food in the elevator and followed his wife down the hall. "You remember that boy Troy used to play with, Aidan?" Jennifer asked. "Yeah the one with the weird eyes, he was only holding Troy back. I'm glad they stopped being friends now Troy can reach his true potential especially with a friend and rival like Max." Brian said. "I still can't believe he qualified for a Pokemon he only thinks with his gut and is completely reckless. He didn't even pass the first time remember."

"I do, but I feel like he's going to do something great with his Pokemon. Besides him thinking with his gut probably saved this Pokemon's life." Jennifer told her husband as she turned on the lights in a small room to reveal Repgon lying sleep on a table with different IVs. "Oh my god a Repgon, what happened to it?" Brian asked about to step into the room when Jennifer stopped him. "no let it rest. Aidan found him in the woods being attacked by a group of Taratider luckily he and his pet Kittyspark stopped them in time. Still though what was a Repgon doing at the bottom of the mountains in the woods, and it also looked like it had been battling and running all day. Like it was being chased by something or someone." Jennifer said. "What do you mean honey?"

"The news has been reporting Pokemon being stolen from their trainers, and different Pokemon have been recovered from woods and mountains hurt. What if maybe something's happening in Fablae that we don't know about." Jennifer said worried. "Don't worry about that Jennifer it probably got lost from its family and fell into Taratider territory like you said Aidan saved him we don't need to worry about it. Now lets go and eat before the food gets cold." Brian said as he went back to the elevator with a reluctant Jennifer. _'Okay if you say so.' _

* * *

Throughout the night Doctor Beta worked to find out what they had lost with the Repgon escaping far after all the agents had left. The next day Storim city was booming with life as groups of people left there homes in their best dress clothes and headed for the Pokemon research lab. This was the day, the day that graduating trainers got their starters and set out on their journey. Though some would stay behind and stay to battle the gym in town to start everything off with. The gym leader Simpleton Grace was already at the gym that was right next door to his house to prepare for the onslaught of battles.

He was about 40 years old and had graying black hair with brown eyes. He had a mustache and a stubble like beard on his slim yet muscular body frame. He was wearing a black and grey suit since he would be attending the ceremony with his wife and daughter who was one of the graduates. "Dad mom want to know if you're almost ready?" His daughter, Neveah Grace asked as she entered through the double doors to the gym.

She had Golden blonde hair like her mother with pink streaks through it and the same brown hair as her father. She had dimples in the shape of the crescent moon and was wearing a beautiful purple dress. Around her neck was a pink gemstone the size of a poker chop that she never took off. "i'm almost there Neveah tell your mom I'm coming." Her father said as he looked over the plain battlefield. Neveah nodded and walked back over to the house she was about to leave behind. Her mother was sitting down at the couch watching T.V as she waited for her husband.

"The search for the missing Heiress Sola Lunarizel is still going on, it has been two weeks since she has disappeared from her family estate and there has still been no contact from her. Whether this is a kidnapping or she ran away is still being determined." The reporter on the news said as an image of a young girl around 15 years old with waist length blond hair and sapphire blue eyes wearing a very expensive dress. "Of coarse she was kidnapped what type of girl gives up all of that. It won't be long before they get a ransom note." Neveah said as she sat beside her mother. "I know with everything going on now it wouldn't surprise me if she was being held in some cave somewhere." Her mother agreed as the news program turned to a live broadcast about the new year for trainers.

"Yes today starts the beginning of the summer season, but also the start for new trainers to register to compete in the Pokemon league and or contests." Said a man as he turned to two different people sitting side by side. One a man around thirty years old with short green hair with pointed edges. He had ocean blue eyes and had a chain around his neck which held 6 Pokéballs with different dragon wing stickers. He was wearing a Silver suit with a black tie and dress shoes, on the back of the suit was a nearly transparent green cape. Neveah recognized him as the man her father had a portrait of hung in his Gym office, the Fablae Champion Haddock wings. "I know what you mean, I can't wait till the Fablae Pokemon league this coming May. To take a look at all the new trainers and how they have grown over the year with their Pokemon. Maybe I might even go against one of them in the champion league."

After Haddock finished a clip was shown of the last champion league and how the female contestant went against one of the elite four who was using an ice type against the contestant's fire type. Although the Elite four member was at a disadvantage she was easily able to beat the contestants team with only using two of her Pokemon. "I didn't even get to battle the last one so I hope to see even stronger trainers this year. Of coarse they have to go through the 8 special gyms around the region and earn their badges." Haddock said with a hint of disappointment.

"Well for those who aren't into the gym scene the new contests are also starting soon and you coordinators better start getting those ribbons. The grand festival will really sneak up on you." Said the woman. She was very young around 25 with short curly light chestnut hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a lovely tangerine dress with matching boots and two white roses tied in her hair connected by a red hair band. "That's right the Pokemon Contest MC Florian is here to wish all incoming coordinators good luck this year. Get those five ribbons and you might be the next Top Coordinator like our past winner, Charles Loyd." the said as a scene from the grand festival played on how Charles dazzled the audience with his Pokemon and won against his opponent without loosing any points.

At this scene Neveah smiled and leaned closer to the screen to watch the contest, she loved Pokemon contest with a passion and has always dreamed of being a coordinator. Unfortunately many things are blocking her path on achieving her dreams, one of them her father. "Okay guys lets go to the lab, I need to be there early to practice my speech." Simpleton said as he hurried his wife and daughter to the car so they could drive down to the lab.

The drive was short and quiet as Simpleton went through his speech in his mind. Neveah sat in the back as she looked out the window at the passing homes and trees of friends she won't see for a long time after today. She was the only person in her group of friends to go to Trainer school and now she was about to leave them behind to start out on her own. "We're here, Neveah go wait with the other students I have to go talk to the professor." Simpleton said as they left out of his car that was parked in the street. While her father went into the lab building Neveah and her mother went to where they saw some of her classmates. The ceremony was being held at the beach of the lab and chairs were set up all around for the parents with balloons and streamers. There was a stage near the beach which held a container that had three different colored columns: Green, Red and Blue. In each column there were 10 Pokéballs sat. Beside that was a similar container with name tags over certain Pokemon for the people who's parents bred theirs. The containers was covered by a glass so nobody could tamper with it before the ceremony.

The chairs were set in different sections, the left side had more and were violet for the family members and friends of the graduates. On the right side however were only thirty royal blue chairs for the students who were actually graduating that day. Neveah went to where the students were seating and sat where she saw her name on a sticker. While the other students socialized Neveah sat alone and waited patiently. Since she started the school Neveah had never been social with any of the other students rather staying inside to study for exams or the Pokemon. "Hey Neveah." Said a female voice and Neveah turned around to see a fellow graduate.

She had long crimson red hair with stormy grey eyes with a slim athletic build. "Hey Leilani are you ready?" Neveah asked the girl who smiled. Leilani was really the only other person in school Neveah ever talked to sine they shared many interest together, school and the beauty of Pokemon. "Yep, I'm not even staying for the after party, as soon as the ceremony is over I'm saying farewell to my parents and hitting the road." The red haired girl said, Neveah shocked. "Really you're not even staying over night?" Neveah asked.

"Nope if I want to be the best fairy type coordinator in the world I need to start training as soon as possible. The contests won't just wait for me to say goodbye to my family. The nearest one is in Magend Town and I need to get going." Leilani explained and Neveah couldn't help but be jealous that she had no fear of chasing her dreams. _'I wish that was me' _

"Look who it is the stuck up little bitch, Neveah." a boy said as he walked by the girls with Troy by his side. Boy had shoulder length brown hair and was wearing a blue suit. "Leave me alone Max." Neveah groaned. "Whoa, whoa, whoa looks like somebody doesn't want to mingle with the rest of us. You're not any better Neveah. Can't wait to beat your dad tomorrow on my first try." Max said with Troy slightly laughing. Neveah only rolled her eyes and turned back to Leilani who mouthed, 'Ignore them.'

Troy and Max walked towards the stage and gazed at the containers with the Pokéballs. "Just a few more hours before we're out of them small town and actually in the real world, can you believe it. First I need to beat the gym here though." Max said as if it was nothing. "Max your a new trainer and Mr. Grace is an experienced gym leader maybe you shouldn't be so cocky and train some before you send your Pokémon to battle. I can't wait to go though I just got this camera and-" Troy said as he followed Max. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Oh look who it is weird eyes." Max said patting Troy's chest as he stopped when Aidan came on the beach. He like everybody else was dressed formally with the green gemstone around his neck.

"He really came I can't believe it." Troy said as they walked over to him. "Hey Aidan what the hell are you doing here, this is for real trainers not wanna be losers like you." Troy said as he and Max cornered Aidan. "Please don't start anything Troy, I just want to get through this thing and get as far away from the two of you." Aidan said as he tried to walk past. Max however stopped him and pushed him back, "Look Aidan nobody wants you here, so just get the hell out." Max said while Aidan rolled his eyes. "Look please just let me through so I can sit. Also I am a real trainer and can beat you in a Pokemon battle any day." Aidan said. "Is that a challenge?" Max asked Aidan nodding before he jerked away and sat down. "Somebody needs to put him in his place." Max said troy nodding his head. _'Same thing with you dude.' _Troy thought as he followed his friend around the beach.

******Pokemon Destiny Chronicles******

In the lab Professor Aspen was in the observatory with her husband and an assistant as they tried to treat the Repgon. That however was harder than it was thought to be, "Ouch, Arceus damn it!" Brian Aspen yelped in pain as he clutched his bleeding hand. Repgon had just delivered a bite attack when he had tried to reach him. "Repgon Rep Rep Gon?" (Where am I, where's the boy?) The green Pokemon asked as he hid under the table. After he woke up Professor Aspen wanted to run some tests to make sure he was alright, but he wouldn't let nobody near him.

"Calm down Repgon, we just want to help you." Jennifer said as she tried to reach for the Repgon who only growled and unleashed a Prehistoric attack onto her. The professor barely dodged the colorful blast when Repgon ran from under the table to one of the counters near the window that overlooked where the ceremony was taking placed. "Repgon!" (Get away!) Repgon yelled at them before he unleashed another prehistoric attack. "That thing won't let us get close to it at all." the assistant said as he rubbed a growing bruise on her arm from Repgon's tackle.

"We need to try, come on Repgon." Professor Aspen said slowly approaching the small dragon type Pokemon who growled in return t warn her. "Let's just wait till after the graduation, we need to get out there." Her husband said as he walked carefully beside the Repgon. "Fine we'll be right back though okay sweetie." Jennifer told the Pokémon who only snorted. Repgon looked out of the window below when his jaw dropped. "Rep Repgon Rep! Repgon Gon!" (Oh my god it's him! It's really him." Repgon cheered after he spotted Aidan down on the beach with the other kids. "Repgon Repgon Repgon!" (I need to get down there right now!" Repgon cheered as it hopped up and down.

Professor Aspen and Her husband opened the observatory door while also making sure their clothes weren't messed up in the struggle. When they looked up to the door entrance they saw Simpleton standing there hesitant to come in, "Oh hey Mr. Grace are you ready for your speech?" Brian asked. "Yeah what was all that noise just then." He asked.

"We were just trying to help a Repgon that was brought to us yesterday but it won't anybody close." Professor Aspen explained when out of nowhere Repgon jumped from the counter and out of the door. "Oh my god." Brian groaned when Repgon left. "Was that it?" Simpleton asked. The two Aspens only nodded before they started to run after the rouge Pokemon, Simpleton right after. "We need to get him before it hurts anybody." Jennifer said as they chased after him down the main stairs. "It's going where the ceremony is!" The assistant said as Repgon fled out of the door that led to the beach ans searched around.

"Repgon Repgon!?" (Where is he!?) It asked looking around the beach when it spotted Aidan sitting down alone at his chair. "Repgon Repgon!" (There, There!) Repgon chanted at it went sprinting in the sand towards the boy. "Where the hell is it going?" Brian asked as he tried to keep up with the little green Pokemon. Repgon ran over chairs and through crowds of people as it ran towards Aidan.

"Sorry, sorry." Jennifer muttered to everybody as they chased after Repgon.

Aidan was completely unaware of what was happening as he gazed over the ocean when he felt something jump onto his head. "What the hell?" Aidan yelped as he jumped from his grabbing onto his head. Aidan managed to pull the creature off his head down to his eyes to see a gleaming Repgon. "Oh Repgon how are you doing buddy feel any better?" Aidan asked the green creature who nodded. "Repgon Repgon Rep! Repgon Rep Rep?" (It's you your back! Where were you?) Repgon asked as it forced itself to nuzzle against Aidan's shoulder.

"There you go got him" Brian said as he approached Aidan. He was about to grab the Pokemon from his arms when Repgon jumped from Aidan and tackled him to the ground. Repgon snickered as it ran back and hopped on Aidan's shoulder. "Brian!" Jennifer squeaked as she and Simpleton came to Aidan and Repgon. Repgon growled at them and hoped to the ground and spun around in the sand to send it flying at the two. "Repgon *cough* stop!" The Professor yelled but the Pokemon wouldn't stop with the sand attack.

Aidan saw this wasn't going to end and decided to stop it, "Repgon, Repgon stop!" Aidan said holding the small Pokemon from the back and picking him up. Repgon only growled at them before once again climbing on Aidan's shoulder up to his head. "Are you guys ok?" Aidan asked as he helped Brian up to his feet. The man just jerked his arms away from the boy, "What do you think that thing has been attacking everybody give it to me." Brian commanded about to take the Pokemon off of Aidan's head when Repgon growled. Everyone looked around confused at what was happening.

"What's wrong Repgon?" Aidan asked patting the Pokemon's side. "Nothing he's just a little traumatized after yesterday he won't let none of us get close to check him." Jennifer explained as the Pokemon nuzzled against Aidan's touch. "Oh really, well Repgon you need to let them check up on you to make sure your ok." Aidan said as he picked Repgon off his head and tried to hand him to Professor Aspen. "Repgon Rep!" (No I want to stay!) Repgon protested as he tried to scramble to Aidan's arms. "Don't worry Repgon, it won't hurt in fact you'll be able to see Aidan from that window up there ok." Professor Aspen said as she pointed to the window where the observatory overlooked the beach.

"Don't worry it's safe." Aidan said as Repgon reluctantly shook his head and went over to Professor Aspen. With a smile Professor took Repgon and headed back towards the lab, "Don't worry ladies and gentlemen the ceremony will be starting shortly." She said before reentering the laboratory. "What the hell was that all about?" Troy asked his father as everybody sat down for the ceremony. "Aidan brought that thing in yesterday after it got hurt in the woods." Brian explained. "I thought Repgon were only found in the mountains why was it in the woods?" Troy asked.

"Troy don't worry just go sit the ceremony is starting. Wait why are you wearing that?" His father asked his son referring to the red gemstone he had around his neck. "It's special to me why?" Troy asked when his father snatched it off. "Why because you shouldn't be wearing it, just put it in your pocket for now ok." Brian said as Professor Aspen came back out and walked on stage. Troy groaned ans took his seat, not before doing what his father said and placing the gem in his pocket. Everyone quieted down and the few remaining people took their seats while Simpleton and Brian stood on the stage near the professor. "Thanks Ladies and gentle men for your patience." Professor Aspen started into the mic.

"We are all here today to honor the graduating students of Poké Prep trainer school. They spent the last four years of their education studying and learning all about Pokemon. The different types, their powers and most importantly how to care for them properly. Now I'm also proud to announce this is our largest graduating class in all the years the school has been running at thirty students from the 75 that entered. After today many, including myself and husband will be letting loved ones go to live theirs lives and follow dreams. Isn't that what being human is about though, traveling to find your true calling." Professor Aspen said as a tear started to fall from her eye.

"Now I don't want to bore you today so let's get started. First we have a special guest speaker our very own gym leader, Mr. Simpleton Grace." Professor Aspen introduced as the man stepped up to the mic. "Good morning everybody, you know what I see in front of me right now. I see many young people taking the most important step in their lives. All of their hard work finally worth it as they prepare to step out alone..." he started as the teens all smiled in ready for their new lives to begin. Repgon stared down from the observatory window down on Aidan and all the parents had tears of joy in their eyes.

* * *

_Looks like emotions are running high in Storim city as the young students of Poké prep prepare to leave their loved ones to travel the world. They will soon go out on there own to find their true destinies in the world, some will find they intertwine. Hopefully nothing will get in their way..._

* * *

Hidden somewhere in the outskirts of Storim city there was a large dark room. Nothing could be seen at all till the florescent lights were switched on to brighten the room. It was revealed to be a large lab with many monitors and computers. There were different tables with unfinished machines and cages in the wall that held many different Pokémon that seemed battered and worn out. Chemicals and test tubes stood on the shelves against the wall and within the wall itself were three large tubes that were filled with a murky yellow liquid. Each tube held a chipped color gemstone, green, pink and red and were all labeled 'Project Keeper'. In the middle of the room was a machine hidden under a large blanket with a sign that read, 'Do not touch'.

"Doctor Beta how much was lost with the escape of the Repgon?" a mysterious male voice asked as two shadows were shown against the wall, one male the other female. "A lot is all i can say for now, it's take me sometime to find out exactly what. I can't believe those two bastard Agents let it escape in the first place then loose it in the mountains." Another voice said, female. "I know, but don't worry they were properly punished." The male voice said with a dark laugh.

"It's a real pity too, all those months of research down the drain." The woman said as the shadows crossed the covered machine. "Yes it is, but really Doctor Beta do you really believe that Repgon could have helped us with anything?" The man asked. "Yes I do, it held a power unlike any other Pokémon we have captured. It had great potential to operate the device." The woman said when the lights suddenly turned off. "Well we need to find another power source since there's no chance we'll see that Repgon again. Nothing can stand in the way of Team Omega's goal." The man said with a sound of a metal door sliding open then shut.

* * *

_As the journey begins..._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but here it is the first chapter of Pokemon Destiny Chronicles please Fav, Follow and review. Once again all submitted OC characters belong to those who submitted them. Give me pointers on where you think I can improve, I love constructive criticism. Pm me if you wanna. **

**Also if you liked the old W.I.T.C.H. cartoon, Power Rangers (before it turned to crap), or even H2O and Mako Mermaids check my other stories and see how you like them. Once again thanks for being patient and more is to come. **


	3. Behold the world

**A/N: I don't own Pokémon just this story idea, my characters and Fakemon. Any characters submitted belong to those who sent them in.**

**Oh and...PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I know it took me forever to update like 2 months, but you know...I don't have an excuse. I still have problems when it comes to scheduling. Now I have school with 4 different AP classes, Debate, and I actually started writing a story on the side. Yes a lot on my plate so please I'll try my best to update on a timely manner. DON'T EXPECT EVERY WEEK THOUGH.**

* * *

_**Previously on Destiny Chronicles~**Storim City was filled with joy as the people all prepared the ceremony for the graduating class of the trainer school, Poké Prep. One student, Aidan found himself a friend in a lost Repgon in the forest after he saved him from a Taratider attack. After taking him to Professor Aspen Aidan to get cared for Aidan waits with his fellow peers to get their first Pokémon and start their journey. While lying beneath the city nobody know about the growing danger._

* * *

_**Trainer where are you going **(Aidan, Troy, and Neveah looking over a cliff at the region)**  
Don't let your future just slip away**(The scene rushing through the woods then the desert)**  
Go and follow your true destiny...**(Speeding through ocean and air)**  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah **(Rushing back to the ground on a trail)**  
Pokemon, can lead the way**_ _(Aidan trying to stop two shaded Pokemon from fighting)__**  
With Pokemon we are here to stay **(Troy and three shaded Pokemon in front of a campfire)**  
My Pokemon and I travel day and night **(Neveah practicing with two Pokemon near a creek)**  
With them by my side I know that I... **(The three trainers gathering before running down the road)**  
Can reach my destiny ooh-oh-oh **(As they run different people appear in the sky, one girl with a Pokemon flying beside her)**  
Pokemon...Save the day **(Fire spreading with malicious people in the smoke)**  
Hand to hand we will conquer this land **(three Pokemon fighting together)**  
Side by side just you and I forever friends... **(Aidan, Troy and Neveah in a thick fog with two glowing eyes on them)**  
Pokemon find your destiny... **(Aidan holding a gym badge, Neveah a contest ribbon and Troy a camera)**  
Whoa-oh-ooh-oh-a-oh... **(The three of them resting under the stars with all their Pokemon)**  
Go Pokemon Destiny Chronicles! **(The stars spell out Pokemon Destiny Chronicles)_

* * *

"Thanks again Mr. Grace for the speech. Now with no further ado, we shall begin. First off is Lachlan Adams." Professor Aspen said as a boy stood from the first seat and went on stage. The boy stood there for 5 minutes before he finally picked a pokéball out of the green row and pumped his fist into the air towards the crowd. Everyone cheered as he went to the professor who gave him his trainer card and a pokedex.

Professor Aspen smiled before she continued with the names down the list; her smile did not falter until she came to the last A name, "Will um...Troy Aspen come to the stage?" she said as said boy stood up from his seat and walked up on the stage with a smile. Troy reached his hands out to the red column when his mother stopped him and gestured over to the other container. "As a surprise Troy your father decided to have a special Pokémon bred for you." Professor Aspen said as she handed her son a Pokéball that had his name imprinted on it.

Troy looked confused at first and looked into the crowd at his father who gave him a thumbs up. "Um thanks mom." was all Troy said, before he grabbed his trainer card and pokedex and went to his seat. He took his seat and looked closely at the Pokeball. "What type of Pokemon is it?" Aidan asked Troy who shot him a glare. "I don't know, but it really doesn't concern you now does it." Troy spat at Aidan who just rolled his eyes. "Fine than." The two boys shared a glare before turning away from each other.

"Aidan Batch." Professor Aspen called and Aidan stepped out of his seat. As he was about to walk to the stage Troy stretched his leg out which caused Aidan to stumble a bit. Troy snickered and Aidan shot him a glare. Aidan walked up to the stage next to the professor.

From the laboratory window Repgon cheered as he saw Aidan walk on the stage. "Which Pokemon do you choose Aidan?" Aspen asked. Aidan looked over the case holding the Pokeballs. Aidan seemed to think for a moment before he picked up a ball from the red column. "I choose you." he said. Aidan thanked the professor as she gave him his trainer card and pokedex, and then went back to his seat. Once Aidan sat back down Professor Aspen continued to call through the names of students.

"Joseph Carbin...Mary Darson...Jake Fredrick...Eli Goodman...Neveah Grace...Hannah Guzman" Family and friends cheered as students went to the stage for their Pokemon. Professor Aspen's eyes watered at the thought of all the trouble they've been through to reach this moment. "Leilani Indigo...Jeffery Kick...Marcus Locket...Marlon McKay."

Professor Aspen paused for a second before she continued onto the next two names with despair. "Damien Omega." She said and the boy stood up from his seat. He stalked up to the stage with a sinister grin. He had dark tan skin with pitch black hair.

The boy didn't wait for the professor, he simply went to the reserved Pokemon and grabbed an orange and white Pokeball with his name carved into it. He then grabbed his trainer card and pokedex, and without a single exchange of words Damien went back to his seat. Professor Aspen sighed before she read the next name, "Damita Omega."

Damien looked to his side and watched as his twin sister walked up to the stage. Her silky black hair flowed across her back as she strutted up the stairs. Damita smiled a devilish grin at the professor before she picked a purple and white Pokeball from the reserved case with her name engraved in it. She then grabbed her trainer card and pokedex. Before she left the stage Damita winked at the audience.

As she sat down in her seat the crowd started to whisper. "What do you think their creepy father got them?" one girl asked the boy next to her. "I don't know, but probably something just as creepy as them like a Wicitch or Wizark." he replied.

Professor cleared her voice in the mic to get everybody back on track. "Now lets continue." Professor Aspen continued to finish the rest of the trainers' names. "Thank you Professor Aspen." A girl said as she received her things from the professor and took her seat. She was the last of the new trainers and that meant graduation was over. It was noon and everybody was anxious to begin their journeys.

The professor took a moment to breathe before she spoke through the mic. "Ladies and gentlemen now we welcome the next generation of Pokemon trainers." She said and everybody applauded. "I do realize that many of you don't want to wait a single moment so please by all means set out on your journey. But for those who wish to stay for the short after party it will begin momentarily." Professor Aspen said through the mic before she left off the stage.

******Pokemon Destiny Chronicles******

All the new trainers went straight to their families, some to say goodbye, others to show off. Aidan walked to his parents and little brother who instantly crushed him with hugs. "We're so proud of you Aidan." His mother said as he struggled for air. "Thanks guys, but can you be a little less proud of me." he gasped. His dad chuckled as they let go of Aidan to let him breath. Tommy stepped back and jumped up and down, "Come on Aidan let your Pokemon out, I wanna see it." He pleaded and Aidan laughed.

He looked around to see many other trainers had already released their Pokemon so saw no harm in it. "Alright Tommy, but be careful not to get to close." Aidan said as he grasped his Pokeball tight. "Here we go partner. I choose you, Smokeknight!" Aidan declared as he threw the capsule into the air. A bright white light was unleashed and landed on the ground to reveal Aidan's Pokeball. It was a small red bipedal creature with short arms and pointed feet. A sallet knight helmet covered it's back with the front section flipped up to reveal its face, and a small flame burned at the very top. Its eyes were a fiery orange and its mouth was like a helmet's grill. It help a small dagger in its right hand.

"Smokeknight!"(Hello World!) It said, its voice sounded a little distorted from his grill like mouth. Smokeknight looked up to Aidan who smiled at him. "Hey Smokeknight, my names Aidan. I hope the two of us can be great friends traveling the world." Aidan said as he knelt down at eye level with Smokeknight. Smokeknight tilted his head to the side a little before he returned Aidan's smile. "Smokeknight smoke." (Sure man whatever floats your boat.)

Tommy walked beside Aidan and knelt down to Smokeknight. "Hello Smokeknight, my names Tommy and I'm Aidan's younger and cooler brother. If you ever want to ditch him and come with me you can." Tommy said and Aidan gave him a quick glare. "Well you'll be waiting for a while Tommy because me and Smokeknight are going to become champions right?" Aidan asked Smokeknight who nodded. "Smokeknight knight." (We'll be unbeatable) it said before it spew small flames from its mouth onto the ground. Aidan nodded and raised his hand for a five and Smokeknight quickly replied with his own hand.

"Aidan, Aidan check Smokeknight out with your pokedex." Tommy said as he pushed on Aidan's shoulder. "Hold on Tommy." Aidan said as he grabbed the small device from his pocket. The pokedex was about the size of a cellphone. It had a green protection case with a stylus clipped on the side. The screen was smooth and sleek with a camera on the top right hand corner and a sensor in the middle.

Aidan turned the device on and the black screen turned a light blue. **"Greetings my name is Dexter. I am here to provide trainers like you with all the information needed about Pokemon to help them along with their journey. I am the latest edition of the pokedex franchise with the most current information on Pokemon types, moves, location, abilities, evolution and much more. Please place your trainer card in front of my sensor to be registered in my system database." **a metallic male voice said from the device. Aidan nodded and grabbed his card before he placed it in front of the sensor. Aidan waited about 10 seconds before the pokedex beeped. **"Greetings my name is Dexter. I am currently registered to the Pokemon Trainer Aidan Batch from Storim city of the Fablae region. If lost please send to Professor Aspen of Storim city immediately." **

The screen then changed from the light blue to an all white screen with a black border. The camera lens turned blue and three boxes appeared in the white space: Regional Pokemon, Regional Map, Current Team. Aidan grabbed the stylus and pressed current team there was a little image of Smokeknight. He pressed on the image and a hologram of Smokeknight appeared over the pokedex with additional information.

**"Smokeknight the timid flame Pokemon and a fire type. Smokeknight hide within their shells which resemble knight helmets when in danger or close to evolution. It evolves into Mystyknight usually around level 16. This current Smokeknight is a level 5 male and knows the moves Scratch, Withdraw and Ember. Its ability is Blaze and it has a Quirky nature."**

Once Dexter was finished Aidan looked up to see Smokeknight talking to his parents. "now please take care of my son Smokeknight, he can be a little of a handful." Aidan's mother said and Smokeknight saluted her. "Smokeknight." (You have my word.) Aidan chuckled before he walked over to Smokeknight and picked him up, "Come on Smokeknight lets go talk with the other trainers and see it any want to battle?" Aidan said and Smokeknight nodded making the top of his helmet fall on his face.

Neveah sat down at the table while her parents talked to their friends. In her arms was her new Pokemon partner. It was a chubby blue creature with then fin like arms and feet connected to bubble like body. Its baby eyes were adorable and its small mouth had a smile. It had short seaweed like hair and a small fish tail on its rear. "You're so cute Mermy I can't wait to perform on stage with you..." Neveah said, but tailed off when she knew that wouldn't happen. "Mermy?" (Are you alright?) The small Pokemon asked. Neveah could see that her new partner was beginning to feel worried. "Don't worry about me girl, you wanna go play?" Neveah asked and Mermy nodded. She jumped off of Neveah's lap and went running to the nearby water.

Neveah grabbed her pokedex from the table and selected the current team box. Once completely loaded she selected Mermy's image.

**"Mermy the guppy Pokemon and a water type. Mermy stay in shallow ponds or near coral reefs with their parents until ready to evolve, when a Mermy is seen its a sign of healthy water. It evolves into Sirelkie usually around level 15. This current Mermy is a level 5 female and knows the moves Bide, Leer and Bubble. Its ability is Torrent and it has a Naive nature." **

It said in a more feminine voice unlike than Aidan's. Also unlike Aidan's pokedex, Neveah's had a pink protective case. _'She's just so cute, I wish we could compete in contests though.' _Neveah said when she felt someone tap her shoulder. Neveah turned to see Leilani staring at her, "You Ok Veah, you look sadder than a Gloom." She said and Neveah laughed, "Yeah just thinking about what I'm going to do on my journey."

"Well don't burn your brain out, we just started you have plenty of time to think." Leilani said as she shrunk her pokeball down and placed it on her bracelet. "Are you about to go now?" Neveah asked and Leilani nodded. "My dad's going to drop me off at the house and then I'm off. Hopefully I'll make it halfway through route 501 before night fall." Leilani said before she walked towards the exit of the lab. Leilani first turned back and faced Neveah once again, "Neveah even if you still don't know what you wanna do by the time we meet up again; I challenge you to a Pokemon battle when we do." She said and Neveah smiled. "I accept."

"I'm holding you to that Neveah." Leilani yelled back as she walked away from the lab to the beginning of her life. Neveah sighed before she got up to find her father. As she walked through the crowd she saw her father crowded by many trainers all yelling at him at once challenging him to a battle. "Everybody hold your horses, hold your horses. I will not accept any challenges until you have time to bond with your Pokemon a little and catch some more. Remember Pokemon have feelings to, they're not just here to serve us and battle. True trainers understand this." Simpleton told all the new trainers. They all groaned and dispersed from the gym leader who shook his head. "They'll learn soon enough."

Among the disappointed trainers were Troy and Max, "I can't believe it, how long is he going to make us wait?" Max groaned and Troy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, we just have to be patient." He said with little interest as he inspected the pokeball his father gave him. "Why don't you just see what Pokemon it is instead of just looking at the ball idiot." Max said and Troy rolled his eyes, "okay." Troy threw the pokeball into the air and watched as it released a bright light onto the ground. Once the light disappeared it left behind a small red, bipedal reptilian creature. Its skin was rough and dry with sharp white claws on its hands and feet. Its teeth were extremely sharp and rested outside its mouth while it was closed. Its eyes were black and rested over its shark like snout. On its head it had a shark like fin.

"Sharflame?" (Where am I?) it groaned as it looked up to see Troy. It made a disgusted face the moment it saw him and turned away. Troy gave a small chuckle, "Oh come on man, we're going to be great friends. Trust me." Troy said as he tried to grab onto Sharflame who instantly started to glow bright red and burnt his hand the second it touched its skin. "Ouch!" Troy screamed and Sharflame snickered. Troy sent a glare at the Pokemon before he crawled next to it. "Hey what was that for?" Troy asked angrily and Sharflame turned away. "Come on were both guys here, sorta we can work this out." Troy said and Sharflame glared at him before it delivered a scratch attack on his face.

Troy grasped his face as he fell back in pain, "Ouch!" he yelled before he got back up and glared at Sharflame who turned away again. Troy was confused and pulled out his pokedex and tapped on the current team sector.

**"Sharflame the the fire scale Pokemon and a fire type. Sharflame's scales are a powerful heat source that will burn anything that touches them as a form of protection. When the scales heat get to low its a sign that Sharflame is sick, but when they get extremely hot its a sign that Sharflame is about to evolve. They evolve into Scorchark around level 20. This current Sharflame is a level 5 female and knows the moves Body Heat, Scratch and Growl. Its ability is Compound Eyes and it has an adamant nature." **

Troy stared blankly at the hologram of Sharflame for a moment before he got a goofy smile on his face. He put his pokedex up and walked over to Sharflame. "I get it now, you're upset that I called you a boy. Don't worry Sharflame I'll never make that mistake again." Troy said as he sat crossed leg beside Sharflame who didn't budge. "I should have known you were a girl from how damn emotional you are." Troy laughed and Sharflame once again scratched his face. "Ouch!"

Max just stood there and laughed at the sight when he saw Aidan standing there laughing to. "Look who it is Aidan, how does it feel to have a Pokemon. Especially since you don't deserve it." Max said and Aidan rolled his eyes. "Shut the hell up Max. I didn't do anything to you." Aidan said as he tried to move away when Max stopped him. "You might not have, but your stupid brother did." Max said and Aidan stopped in his tracks. "Don't talk about Steven, he didn't do anything. You're stupid uncle got the wrong guy." Aidan said before he turned only to have Troy standing there.

"You're probably going to be just like him with Pokemon." Troy taunted and Aidan bit cheeks. "Shut the hell up. I'm nothing like him. If you want proof I challenge you to a battle. My Smokeknight against your Sharflame." Aidan said as he looked down to Smokeknight who had an eager look on his face. "Smokeknight Knight Knight." (Yeah I wanna get some action today.) Smokeknight said as he jumped out of Aidan's arms, and landed in a battle stance.

"I accept your challenge, come on Sharflame lets teach this chump who's boss." Troy said, yet when he looked over to Sharflame she was on the grass sleep. "Sharflame come on we need to battle!" He said as he ran over and brought the sleeping Pokemon to where the two of them stood. Sharflame annoyed, opened her eyes and glared at Troy before she looked at Aidan and Smokeknight." She got up and looked at Smokeknight with angry eyes.

Smokeknight returned the same angry glare her way as surrounding students spread out to watch the battle. One of the parents stepped forward to be the referee, "This will be a one on one battle between trainer...Aidan Batch against...Troy Aspen. This battle will be over when either's side Pokemon is unable to battle. Begin."

******Battle Begin******

Troy smirked before he pointed at Sharflame, "Sharflame use scratch on Smokeknight!" He commanded but Sharflame just sat there and stared at Smokeknight before glowing red and ramming into the Smokeknight. "Well that wasn't a scratch, but I guess it worked." Smokeknight shook it off as he waited for Aidan's command. "Smokeknight use scratch." Aidan said as Smokeknight ran towards Sharflame ready to slash his dagger against her. "Sharflame dodge!" Troy called but she didn't listen instead she stood there as Smokeknight slashed his sword against her stomach and pushed her back.

"Sharflame!" (Nice try) She yelled before running at Smokeknight without waiting for Troy's instruction. "Hey Sharflame wait." Troy tried but she ignored him. "Smokeknight Withdraw." Aidan called and his partner pulled the front of his helmet down and hid under it. Sharflame scratched against the metal helmet and continued to do it again and again. "Sharflame wait, that's not doing anything." Troy yelled.

"Keep it up, Smokeknight!" Aidan called. _'I'll show you to talk about Steven.' _Aidan thought with a grin. "Smokeknight use scratch." He called and Smokeknight left from under the helmet to slash his dagger against Sharflame who was pushed back some. "Smokeknight smoke." (Time to finish this) Smokeknight said and Sharflame just smirked. "Smokeknight use scratch one more time!" Aidan called and Smokeknight ran towards Sharflame and slashed her. "Sharflame use growl." Troy called, yet Sharflame used Body Heat again and smacked against Smokeknight.

She then returned to continuous scratch attacks, "Smokeknight withdraw again." Aidan called and Smokeknight retreated under the helmet. Sharflame continued to scratch Smokeknight over and over again with a devilish grin. "Sharflame stop, we need a different strategy." Troy said but, Sharflame continued on. "Let's finish this Smokeknight, ember." Aidan called out, but Smokeknight didn't do anything.

Sharflame stepped back and then Smokeknight fell out of the helmet unconscious. "Smokeknight!" Aidan called as he ran towards his Pokemon. "Smokeknight is unable to battle, Sharflame and Troy are the winners." Aidan knelt beside Smokeknight and returned him back into his pokeball in a red beam of light. "You tried your best Smokeknight don't worry." he whispered to the pokeball. _'How am I going to become the champion if I can't even beat Troy.' _

Aidan stood up to see everybody congratulating Troy on his victory, "Great job man you showed that chump who's boss." Max said and Troy gave a weak smile. He looked up to see Aidan walking away upset with Smokeknight and then looked back to Sharflame. _'Why didn't she listen to me?' _He thought as Sharflame went back to the grass to fall asleep.

Neveah watched from the crowd in amazement, "Dad did you see that, Troy was ruthless." She said however her father disagreed. "No honey, Sharflame didn't listen to a thing Troy said. She was the ruthless one, and Aidan went into the battle overconfident because of that. He relied on withdraw with the scratch attacks because he thought it took away all the damage when in reality it only raises defense. Sooner or later Smokeknight would have felt the attack. They both show potential, but need to grow more with their partners in order to become great. So do you Neveah if you're ever going to take over the gym, you need to grow a greater bond with your Pokemon to." Simpleton told his daughter who paused at the thought of running the gym. _'Yeah if...'_

Aidan walked slowly towards his parents who gave him sympathetic looks, "Sorry son, but you can't win them all." his father said and Aidan nodded. "Yeah I know, its just what Troy said..." Aidan started, but stopped. He knew how his parents would react if he told them what happened. "What did Troy say?" his mom asked, but he just shook it off.

"Aidan." Professor Aspen called. Aidan turned to her and gave a weak smile, "Hello Professor Aspen."

"I saw your battle, I think for your first battle you did pretty good. Come to the lab and I'll heal up your Smokeknight okay." Professor Aspen said and Aidan nodded. "Thanks Professor."

"Also, I do have a favor for you. Mister and misses Batch would you mind if Aidan stay at the lab for a while to help me with some things." Professor Aspen asked his parents who looked at each other before Aidan. "Well Aidan its not up to us anymore you have to make these decisions." His mother said. "I guess I'll stay, I did want to stay one more night in town before I really started my journey." Aidan said and Professor Aspen nodded. "Thanks Aidan, I'll drop you off at your house, because it might be a while." Professor Aspen said and Aidan nodded.

"Well see you later tonight Aidan I'll make your favorite dish for your last night here okay, so don't take to long." His mother said as she, Aidan's dad and Tommy all left the table and started to head towards the exit.

"So what do you need me to help with, if you can't tell I'm not that good a trainer yet." Aidan said as he and Professor Aspen walked into the laboratory and towards the elevator. "Well you know that Repgon has problems around people, everybody but you. I feel there's more to him that meets the eye, but he won't let me close enough to check on him and Nurse Joy can only do so much. So I was wondering if you would comfort him while I ran some tests to see if he was okay before I see if I should let him loose in the wild?" Professor Aspen asked and Aidan nodded.

"Sure anything for that little, guy I could tell he's been through a lot." Aidan said as they left the elevator and came towards an assistant. "Professor Aspen that Repgon is impossible, it wouldn't let me get an inch close to him." She said in deep breaths. "Don't worry about it Clarice I've got it from here, can you please heal up this Pokemon for me?" Professor Aspen asked and Clarice nodded as she grabbed Smokeknight's Pokeball and walked down the hall.

Aidan thanked the assistant before he followed Professor Aspen towards where Repgon was and he could hear the noise he was making. "Are you ready Aidan?" Professor Aspen asked and he nodded. Taking a breath Professor Aspen opened the door and walked into the room. Two more of her assistants ran out of the room as Repgon attacked them with scratch attacks. "Repgon, Repgon, I have a surprise for you." Professor Aspen called and Repgon saw Aidan in the doorway. "Repgon!" (You!) Repgon cried in joy as he ran into Aidan's arms.

"Hey Repgon, I'm here to sit with you while Professor Aspen makes sure your all better okay. Now I need you to be good for her, could you do that?" Aidan asked Repgon who looked at the Professor then back to him. "Rep Rep Rep." (Only with you here.) he said before jumping off of Aidan to the ground in front of Professor Aspen. "Thanks Aidan. Now don't worry Repgon; we won't be long." Professor Aspen said as she picked up the small Pokemon and took him over to the table.

* * *

Damien and Damita Omega sat in the backseat of their family limbo as they drove back to their home outside of town. They each decided to skip out on the after party and go straight home. They both held their pokeballs with devilish grins. "Just think about it Damien, today we get to start working for dad." Damita said excited while Damien only snorted.

"Get a hold of yourself Damita, we don't even know what dad's going to have us do yet." Damien said more composed.

"Does it matter though Damien, we'll finally be able to prove ourselves to him. He'll know we're not just wastes of space." Damita said as the limbo started to drive up a hidden road on a mountain. "I sure hope so." The then sat in silence as the limbo reached the top of the road where there house rested. There house was skillfully carved between two mountains so that to the untrained eye it was invisible.

The twins exited the limbo and made their way to the entrance of the house. The granite double doors opened into a very large room. Unlike the rugged exterior the inside of the house didn't seem like it was inside a mountain wall. The first room had marble floors with a burgundy rug in the middle of the floor. Two long black couches sat parallel on the rug with two long bookcases behind each couch. Beyond the entrance was an open area that lead into the large kitchen slash dinning room, and the library.

The twins went straight through the the living area into the kitchen. There they saw their mother looking out the window at the beautiful view with a book in hand. "Mother is father here?" Damien asked the woman who turned with a smile. "Yes Damien, he's in his study. He told me to send you two to him as soon as you got home. How was the ceremony anyways, I'm sorry I couldn't make it. I had to deal with Derrick, I just got him to sleep."

"It's alright mother we understand." Damita said with a fake smile plastered on her face. _'Ever since that baby showed up you never have time.' _The mother smiled at their understanding as the twins went to move down the hall. The hall was what connected the entrance of the house two the rooms which were part of the second mountain. It wasn't long and the glass walls allowed for whoever walked through to see the view of the mountain and forest.

Damien and Damita walked through the hall and made their way pass all the bedrooms until they were in front of their father's study. Damien slightly knocked on the door as he waited for their father to answer, "Yes."

"Father, mother said you wanted to see us when we returned from the graduation ceremony." He said through the mahogany wood door. "Yes, come in you two." Their father said loudly as his two children opened the door. They entered the study which was engulfed in books and maps. A wooden desk sat in the middle of the room with a swivel chair turned away from the entrance behind it. Above the window on the study wall was a row of different degrees in different fields, all with the name Theodore Omega.

"How was the graduation?" he asked still turned away from his kids. "It was good father, we surely do enjoy the Pokemon you picked out for us." Damita said. "Well I made sure I found the ones that will be most fitting for you both."

The three then stood in an awkward silence before Damien decided to speak, "So father, now that we have our Pokemon, we were wondering if..." Damien started before Damita finished. "If we could start to work for you, sir."

Theodore sat in silence for a moment before he started to chuckle, "Are you sure you're ready to work for me?" He asked and the two answered instantly, "Yes sir." Theodore continued to chuckle before he turned the chair to face them. Theodore had the same dark skin like Damien and Damita with a rough black beard. He was bald and had dark eyes that send chills down the spine. He placed his elbows on his desk and intertwined his fingers. "Now why should I allow for that to happen. Ever since you were kids you've done nothing to prove yourselves." He said sternly.

Damien decided it was time to speak up, "With all do respect Father, ever since we entered trainer school we have been at the top of our class. We've done nothing but prepare for this day. We're capable of-"

"Enough!" Theodore yelled and Damien instantly stopped. He's learn over his young life to never anger his father to much. "Now I've put all of my life's work into this organization; every single decision I have made has been carefully calculated. Why would I risk all of that on a whim to hire you two when you've only been a disappointment!" He yelled. Damien and Damita both stepped back scared, "But-"

"I will not discuss this anymore, now get out of my sight. Now!" he demanded as he pointed to the door. Damien and Damita didn't hesitate a moment before they rushed out of the study. Theodore shook his head before he turned around to look at his diplomas.

He had spent his entire life learning more and more information and is nowhere near done yet. To the rest of the world he was a marvelous man who knew what he wanted and how to get it. He was one of the most well known and wealthiest people in Fablae, competed only by Professor Aspen. He's funded many research studies, universities and labs all to help people learn. On the outside he seemed like a nice man that you could count on and only wants to better the world. Only those close to him knew his true nature.

Theodore's intercom on his desk beeped before a male's voice came through, "Mr. Omega, we have just gathered information on the Repgon lost yesterday. We managed to track it down to the Pokemon Lab in Storim city. What do you suggest we d?" he asked.

Theodore turned back around and pressed a little button, "Excellent...send two grunts to retrieve it, and make sure they know not to let anything get in their way."

"Right away sir."

Theodore then turned back around to look out the window, "Soon, soon I will achieve my goal."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the lab Repgon sat on Aidan's lap as Professor Aspen drew a bit of blood from his arm. "Repgon." (Ouch.) he said as the needle poked him. "Don't worry Repgon, it'll be over soon." Aidan said as Professor Aspen removed the needle and put a little band-aid over it. "There you go Repgon all better, thanks for cooperating so well." She said as she grabbed a box from the cabinet and took out a cookie with red specks throughout it. Repgon sniffed the cookie before he smiled and snatched it from Professor Aspen. He took a bite and and grinned, "Repgon Rep." (This is delicious)

"Wow Repgon you really like that cookie. What is it?" Aidan asked as Repgon scoffed the treat down. Professor Aspen just smiled as she showed Aidan the box, "It's a poké biscuit. A nice little Pokémon treat made out of berries, Moowamer milk and other nutritious ingredients for Pokemon. It help raises Pokemon stats and health depending on what recipe you use. It's also really tasty to them as you can see." Professor Aspen said as Repgon tried to reach for the poké biscuit box. "Repgon Repgon?" (Please give me more?)

"I gave Repgon a tamato biscuit. Dragon and fire types really like the spiciness."

"Really both dragon and fire types?" Aidan asked and Professor Aspen nodded. "Speaking about fire types, I believe that Smokeknight is ready for you." She said as she saw the assistant that took Smokeknight's Pokéball enter the room. Aidan saw this and placed Repgon on the floor before he went to retrieve his Pokéball from the assistant. "Thank you. Come on out Smokeknight." Aidan said as he released Smokeknight from the Pokéball. Repgon at first confused when he saw Smokeknight and then angry when he saw how close Aidan got to it. "Repgon?" (What's this)

Aidan knelt down to face Smokeknight with a smile, "Hey Smokeknight, how you doing?" Aidan asked and Smokeknight gave him a sad look. "Smokeknight smoke smoke knight smoke." (Sorry Aidan, I failed you as a partner.) Aidan could tell that he was upset about the battle and patted them helmet. "Hey don't worry about that battle. It was only our first try and we're both new at this. Next time we'll beat Troy and show him our true power." Aidan said and Smokeknight smiled as he jumped into his arms. "Smokeknight!" (Yeah we will)

Repgon saw this and grunted, "Repgon!" (Get off!) he yelled as he used a bite attack on Smokeknight and taking his place in Aidan's arms. Repgon then stuck his tongue out at Smokeknight who started to fume. "Smokeknight!" (Oh no you didn't) Smokeknight sent an ember attack at Repgon who ducked just in time. Instead the little flames hit Aidan in his face and caused him to fall back. "Damn it!" he called out and both Repgon and Smokeknight went running towards him. "Smokeknight!" (Aidan)

"Repgon?" (Are you okay?)

Repgon and Smokeknight then turned to each other and started to argue. "Hey you two stop it!" Professor Aspen said as she stepped between the bickering Pokémon. Repgon and Smokeknight stopped but continued to glare at each other. "Aidan are you alright?" Professor Aspen asked as she helped him up to his feet. "Yeah I'm fine." He said as he looked down to Repgon and Smokeknight who shared a glare with each other. "What's up with those two?"

"I don't know, if I had a guess. No that can't be it." Professor Aspen said as she looked from Aidan to the Pokémon. "Well whatever it is they really made a mess of things. I'm sorry about that professor."

"Don't worry about that Aidan you just go wash up in the washroom. It's down the hall to the left." Professor Aspen said as Aidan returned Smokeknight to his pokéball and exited the room. Professor Aspen turned around to see Repgon sporting a disappointed look. "Now that's enough out of you. Repgon come along with me. I'll make sure you're all comfortable." Professor Aspen said as she went to grab Repgon who instantly snapped on her. "Repgon come on I'll make sure nothing happens to you." the professor said as she knelt down only for Repgon to snap at her again.

"Looks like he doesn't want to go with you sweet cheeks. Don't worry about it we'll deal with it." A male voice said and Professor Aspen turned around to see two men holding pokéballs. They were wearing the same uniform that the man that chased Repgon the previous day had on. This made Repgon step back in fear while Professor Aspen stood up. "Excuse me, but who are you and what do you want."

"Who we are isn't important, but what we want is that Repgon." the second man said as they both looked at each other. "Go Chemactive!" they yelled in unison as they released identical Pokémon. The Pokémon were chemical flasks filled with a purple liquid that bubbled over the top. A greenish gas surrounded it to keep it a float and black eyes floated in the purple liquid. "Chemactive use poison gas!" they commanded and the two poison type Pokémon sent a purplish gas towards Professor Aspen who covered her mouth, but not before yelling "Repgon Run!"

Repgon looked panicked as he saw Professor Aspen hold her breath. "Repgon Repgon?" (What do I do?)

******Pokémon Destiny Chronicles******

Meanwhile outside the after party had started to slow down. Many of the trainers have left to spend one last night with their families before breaking away for a year. Troy sat alone at a table staring at Sharflame's pokéball. "Why wouldn't you listen to me?" he wondered aloud when he felt someone behind him. He turned to see his father standing there with a smile. "Hey man heard you won you're first Pokémon battle. Isn't that exciting?" he asked and Kevin shrugged his shoulder. "Yeah, but Sharflame wouldn't listen to a word I said. I don't feel like I won anything." Troy said as his father sat next to him. "Don't say that, you won. Sharflame will soon come around to you it's just gonna take some time. Nobody ever said being a Pokémon trainer was easy." He said as he patted Troy on the back. "Pretty soon you'll have the team of a champion though, I know it."

"Thanks dad. I think I'm gonna just go up to my room. You know one last good night sleep in my bed." Troy said as he got up from his seat and walked towards the lab entrance. "Hey Troy!" he heard someone call his name. He turned to see Neveah walking towards him. She was covered in food from head to toe."What's up?"

"Where's the washroom? My Mermy made a mess with my plate." Troy struggled to hold back a laugh as he lead her into the lab. As the two walked upstairs they heard a loud noise come form the room down the hall. "What the hell?" Troy said as he started to run towards the noise. "Um Troy shouldn't we run away from the noise?" Neveah asked as she followed Troy. Troy continued to run when he bumped into Aidan who just rushed out the bathroom. "Ouch!" They cried together before sharing a glare.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Troy asked as he got up the floor. "I was helping your mom with something, then I went to use the bathroom. I just heard some loud noise so I was about to go check it out. Then you came and bumped into me." Aidan said annoyed as he got up. The two boys were about to get into a fight when Neveah stopped them. "Guys what's going over there?" She asked nervously as she pointed to a door. A struggle could be heard on the other side as glasses broke. A woman's shriek rang through the air and Troy recognized it as his mother. "Mom!" he yelled and started to run towards the door followed by the others.

Troy opened the door to see his mother on the ground nearly unconscious. Repgon stood in front of her panting as he faced the two men and their Chemactive. "What the hell are you doing?" Troy asked and they looked over to see the three teens. Neveah pulled out her pokédex when she saw the Chemactive to scan them.

**Chemactive the chemical spill Pokémon and a poison type. Its said the first Chemactive was created in a laboratory accident by an irresponsible scientist. The poison it holds is able to devour flesh. It evolves into Raditox usually around level 23. **

"Damn another obstacle, we don't have time for this. Chemactive use clear smog." one of the men said as his Pokémon sent a murky white smoke cloud towards the teens. Repgon then started to spin and sent sand to smother the smoke. "Nice use of sand-attack Repgon, but it's our turn now. Smokeknight let's go!" Aidan called as he sent out Smokeknight who stood ready for battle.

"I'm not about to be delayed because of children! Chemactive use infection." the second man commanded and his Chemactive sent hundreds of tiny skulls at Smokeknight. "Smokeknight counter with Ember!" Aidan yelled and Smokeknight sent the tiny flames towards the green skulls. The attacks seemed to cancel each other out and Aidan cheered. "We don't have time for this, Chemactive use poison gas. You grab Repgon." The first man said as his Chemactive sent a purple as towards the teens. "Smokeknight withdraw to shield from the gas." Aidan commanded and Smokeknight did so. The second man tried to grab Repgon, but he jumped away just in time. "Repgon Rep!" (Get away!)

Repgon then unleashed a prehistoric attack on the man, "Chemactive protect." he called. His Chemactive was surrounded in a blue barrier that absorbed the prehistoric attack. "Now infection." he commanded and the Chemactive sent another attack. The green skulls hit Repgon and forced him into the wall.

Troy and Neveah ran towards Professor Aspen, "Mom, mom are you okay?" Troy asked as he nudged her. She coughed before she answered, "Yeah I'm fine." she said as she got up. "Who are these people?" Neveah asked as she dodged a glass bottle that was thrown passed her. "I don't know, but they're after Repgon. Don't let them take it." Professor Aspen said as they heard Repgon scream. He was hit by another infection attack and could barely get up. "Help it!" Professor Aspen told the two and they looked at each other scared.

Neveah was the first up and through her pokéball, "Mermy use bubble." she said as she released the guppy Pokémon. Mermy unleashed a barrage of bubbles towards the Chemactive which wasn't prepared for the attack. It fell back as Neveah and Repgon stood in front of Repgon. "Insolent children, get out of my way. You have no idea what you're dealing with. Chemactive infection." he commanded as Chemactive sent the tiny skulls towards Mermy.

"Mermy bide attack." Neveah called and Mermy curled in a ball as she took the hits. "Bide takes a little while to attack, I'll try to help. Sharflame let's go..." Troy said about to throw his pokéball when he stopped. _'What if she doesn't listen though...' _

"Troy what are you doing?" Aidan asked as he saw Troy hesitate in battle. "Smokeknight use scratch on Chemactive then go help Mermy." Aidan said and Smokeknight slashed his small dagger against Chemactive and ran towards Mermy. "I'm getting tired of this, Chemactive use clear smog." They both said in unison as the two Chemactive sent a clear smog attack towards Smokeknight and Mermy who both moved back. "Mermy bide"! Neveah called as her starter unleashed a white light towards the Chemactive and threw them back into the wall. "Yeah Mermy we did it." Neveah said only for the Chemactive to get back up. "Chemactive!" (That hurt!) they said together.

"We're not done yet, Chemactive poison gas." the first man said. His Chemactive sent the purple gas at Smokeknight and Mermy. The second man sent his Chemactive after Repgon with another infection attack. Merry tried to hold on, but it was to much as she fell down unconscious. "No Mermy, return right now." Neveah said as she zapped Mermy back into her pokéball. Smokeknight still stood strong against the Poisonous gas, "Smokeknight hang in there I know you can do it. Help Repgon out with a scratch attack." Aidan told his starter who scratched his dagger against the Chemactive near Repgon.

"Little boy you have no chance against us." The second man said with a laugh. "We're Team Omega, nobody can stop us." The two grunts looked at each other with a devilish grin. "Chemactive infection." They commanded together as both their Chemactive sent the green skulls at Smokeknight. "Smokeknight use ember." Aidan called and Smokeknight sent tiny flames against the skulls. It seemed like the Chemactive's attacks were about to gain the upper hand until Smokeknight started to glow a reddish orange. "Smokeknight, what's happening?"

Aidan pulled out his pokédex and scanned Smokeknight.

**Blaze Smokeknight's ability, when a Pokémon gets into a pinch blaze is activated and maximizes the use of its fire type attacks. This ability is unique to only the fire type starters of the different regions.**

Repgon and Aidan looked in awe as Smokeknight's ember grew 10 times in size and forced the duo Chemactive to their trainers leaving them all with a burn. Smokeknight calmed down and stumbled forward a bit, "Smoke Smokeknight." (Yeah I did that.)

"Smokeknight that was awesome!" Aidan said as he ran and picked up Smokeknight. "I knew you had it in you!"

"I can't believe we lost to children." the first grunt said. "The alpha is not going to be happy about this." the second one said as they returned their Pokémon. They ran out of the room in a haste as and Neveah went to the door. "Yeah you better run cowards!" Neveah yelled. She turned around to see Troy and Aidan help Professor Aspen to her feat while Smokeknight and Repgon lied weak on the floor. "Are you alright Professor Aspen?"

"Yeah Neveah, I'm fine. I just want to know what those goons wanted so badly with Repgon. They didn't seem interested in anything else." Professor Aspen said as she looked around the destroyed room. "Even though that didn't stop them from making a mess of things. You two did good battling them." Aspen said as she looked at Neveah and Aidan who nodded. "We couldn't have done it without our Pokémon." Aidan said as he returned Smokeknight into his pokéball. Repgon still lied on the ground motionless in pain. Troy stood behind them with a frown, "I didn't even do anything. I was just a coward." he mumbled to low for anyone to hear.

"And thank you Repgon for protecting me." Aspen finished as she looked down to the exhausted Pokémon. "Repgon Gon." (Don't mention it.) he said with a wave. Aidan knelt down and picked him up and Professor Aspen smiled. _'Those two seem great together' _

"Hey honey, can you come down and help me get the tables..." Brian started as he walked into the room, only to stop when he saw the mess. "What the hell happened?"

"Long story. Just go to the security room and check all the cameras, I'm going to call Officer Jenny." Was all the professor said before she walked pass her husband to get to the phone. "Okay then."

* * *

The next morning the Pokémon lab was surrounded by news vans and police officers. Professor Aspen, Aidan, Neveah and Troy were all in the room everything had happened with Officer Jenny to answer some questions. Officer Jenny wore the Fablae region police uniform which consisted of an all white suit with golden buttons and blue cuffs. Blue pants and black sneakers with a utility belt that held a: baton, walkie-talkie, rope, mace, handcuffs, badge and a taser. She wore a police hat that read Fablae Region police in big red letters. The hat covered her light blue hair which was cut into bangs over her eyes.

"Okay I believe I have all the information I need to make the report. So you didn't get any specific names?" She asked and the four shook their heads. "They only said they were part of Team Omega and that the Alpha wouldn't be happy about them losing to children." Troy said and Officer Jenny shook her head. "They were using Chemactive and you couldn't tell out their faces. Just that they were wearing matching uniforms that were orange with sunglasses and fedoras." Jenny said and they nodded. "Even though I was terrified, they pulled their clothes off perfectly." Neveah said and Troy shook his head.

"And they were after that Repgon, do you have any idea why Professor?" Jenny asked with a gesture to Repgon who rested on Aidan's lap. The professor shook her head, "Sorry Officer Jenny, but that's all we know. Aidan had brought me Repgon over the other day because he found it hurt in the woods. From how hurt it was and the way it's scared of people I thought he must have been traumatized by a group of people." Professor Aspen said. Officer Jenny nodded then turned towards Aidan, "And last night was the first time you've ever seen anybody from this Team Omega."

"Yes mam, that was the first and hopefully the last."

"Thank you for your time everybody, I realize you kids might want to start your journeys so please don't let this scare you. The odds of you running into anybody from this Team Omega is slim. Go and have fun with you're Pokémon. Professor if I have any further questions I'll contact you. I'll get the reporters out of your hair for now." Officer Jenny said as she walked out of the room and started to round up her officers. "Well guys, I suggest you listen to Officer Jenny and go start you're journeys. There's nothing else keeping you here, have fun." Professor Aspen said as she walked towards the door. "Come on Repgon." She said and the drain type reluctantly hopped of Aidan's lap and followed her. "By Repgon see you soon." Aidan said as he got up to leave followed by Neveah.

"Mom I guess I'll go get ready." Troy said as he went towards the stairs.

******Pokémon Destiny Chronicles******

A few minutes later Troy came downstairs ready to go. He was now wearing a red t-shirt with a black jacket over it and white jeans with red sneakers. He had a white backpack with a separate bag clipped on the side. It held his newly bought camera along with his red gem. Around his waste was a belt that had his pokéball with Sharflame hooked to it along with five more and his pokédex for quick access.

His mother and father stood at the exit of the lab, both with proud faces. "Troy you look so handsome." Professor Aspen said. "Thanks mom."

"We can't hold you back anymore son, go show the world how powerful you are by becoming the next champion." his father said. "Yeah I'll try my best dad." Troy said with a fake smile. _'Even if I can't control my own Pokémon or help my mom out. Yeah right.' _

"Don't put to much pressure on yourself dear, just go and have fun." Professor Aspen said before she hugged her son. "Goodbye love you sweetie." she whispered in his ear before she let go. Troy went to his father and firmly shook his hand, "I'll make you proud dad, don't worry." He said before he walked out of the Pokémon lab with a smile. He walked a few feet away from the lab towards the road when he stopped and looked back. "Goodbye, I'm out on my own now." he said before he continued to walk down the long road. "I really should have got a bike."

Professor Aspen looked down the road as Troy walked. "I'm so proud of you baby."

"Professor Aspen, Professor Aspen. The Repgon it escaped it's nowhere in the lab or outside." An assistant said as he ran towards the professor. "Don't worry Carl, I know exactly where it is. Grab me the phone please, I have to make a call."

******Pokémon Destiny Chronicles******

Aidan walked out of his room into the kitchen where his family waited for him. Aidan was wearing a lime green t-shirt that sported a pokéball logo with the common phrase, 'Gotta catch 'em all!' He also wore black shorts and shoes with a blue jacket tied around his waist. He had a camouflage backpack strapped around his shoulder. Just like Troy his belt had his pokéballs clipped onto it along with his pokédex. He also ore his green gem on a chain around his neck tucked under his shirt.

"So guys how do I look?" Aidan asked. "You look good, but are you sure you have everything you need in that bag right there. It's a little small." Tommy said as he noticed the bag. "Don't worry Tommy, I'm a master at packing things. I could probably fit hundreds of things in here." Aidan said and Tommy shook his head. "Yeah like that's possible."

"Aidan are you sure you have enough money and clothes to change into?" His mother asked and he nodded. "I've got everything I need right here and I already transferred the money to my trainer card so you don't have to worry about that. I'm completely fine mom." Aidan said and his mother shook her head. "I know, it's just hard watching your child grow up so fast."

Aidan's father walked forward and gave him a watch with a hallow face, "Here's a new holoscope Aidan. I've already programmed our numbers into it so you could call us whenever you needed." he said and Aidan hugged him in thanks. He wrapped the new device around his right wrist when Tommy walked up to him. "Here's some food for the beginning of your journey. To hold you over till the next town over. "Thanks Tommy, but I'll be back soon. I still have this gym to think about first. Right now I'm just off training."

"I know, but still..." Tommy said as he started to tear up. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Well I'm off see you later." Aidan said as he walked towards the door. Just as he was about to open the door his holoscope started to buzz and the professor's face appeared. "Um professor?"

"Hello Aidan I just wanted to know how Repgon's doing?" She asked and Aidan was confused. "I'm sorry Professor, but I don't know what you're talking about Repgon's at the lab with you." He said as he opened the door. "I don't think so."

"Well I haven't seen him." Aidan said about to step outside when he saw Repgon sitting at his front door looking up to him. "Repgon Gon Rep Rep." (Don't think you can leave me.) "Oh my god Repgon what are you doing here. Professor I'll take him back to the lab right now."

"Don't worry about it Aidan, something tells me both you and Repgon will be much happier if he tags along with you. He's completely healed and I can't help him anymore. Besides the lab's to small for him."

"Are you serious right now professor, you're giving me Repgon."

"Well I'm not exactly giving him to you, he made the choice by himself. I do trust that you'll take good care of him right."

"Absolutely!"

"Great then have a nice day." Professor Aspen said as she cancelled the holoscope call. Aidan's face was a smile as he looked down to Repgon, "Well buddy do you want to join my team?" he asked and Repgon nodded. "Repgon!" (Of coarse) Aidan took it as a yes as he took a pokéball from his belt and enlarged it. He tapped it against Repgon's head which zapped him inside. It wiggled a little before it pinged. Aidan brought the pokéball to his face and gleamed. "Yes, I caught Repgon."

Just then the pokéball opened and Repgon appeared behind Aidan in his backpack, "Repgon!" (Better!) It cheered before it decided to snuggle in the sack. "Looks like your comfortable in there buddy. Well don't let me stop you. we're off to travel the world together!" Aidan shouted excitedly as he bolted down the road. "Our first stop route 501!"

"Only if we had a bike!"

******Pokémon Destiny Chronicles******

Neveah stood outside her home with a smile. She wore a short sleeved pink button up shirt and a darker pink miniskirt. Her white sneakers and stockings matched her outfit perfectly along with the pink jacket that she had tied around her waist. She wore a necklace that had 6 pokéballs hooked to it along with her pink gem. She had a white purse over her shoulder. "Ready honey?" her father asked and she nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be, especially after yesterday."

"Sorry that I wasn't there honey, I would have helped trust me." Her father said and she shook her head. "Don't worry about it dad, it's over. Besides Officer Jenny said the chances of seeing anybody from Team Omega again is slim. Even if I do run into them I have an ace in the hole to deal with it." Neveah said as she eyed Aidan running down the road. _'And there it goes right there' _

"Well We'll miss you honey, hope you have fun with your new life. Hopefully next time I see you we can have a battle and you might just earn a badge." He said as he walked back into the room. "Yeah maybe." she whispered as she started to run down the road with a big smile. _'Finally out on my own, I can be my own person. Nobody breathing over my back. This is exciting. Just have to catch up to Aidan before he gets to far.' _She thought as she sped up her running.

"Why didn't I get a bike." She whined as she continued running.

* * *

_Our heroes' journeys have finally started as they venture away from their home town. After a fierce battle with Team Omega they hope to have a peaceful year ahead. However they have no idea what they've been involved in..._

* * *

"I just don't understand how two senior grunts lost to children." Theodore said as he turned his chair around to see a woman. She wore a white lab coat and glasses with red hair and orange fingernails. "Can you please explain it to me Doctor Beta?"

"Unfortunately somethings are above my understanding; luckily we won't have to deal with their blunders anymore." She said as they shared a dark chuckle. "Anyways we can continue on without that Repgon, I've managed to proceed without its DNA. It won't be long now before you fulfill your destiny." She said and Theodore nodded. "Excellent, those kids though. I just feel something odd about them. Especially that Aidan boy because of his brother. I don't want them sticking their noses places where they shouldn't belong." Theodore said.

"Well how do you suggest we deal with them Alpha."

"I think it's time for my wasteful children to finally become useful to me." he said with an evil smirk.

* * *

_As the journey continues..._

* * *

**Well there it was, chapter 2 of Pokémon Destiny Chronicles. I wish I had updated sooner, but I need to learn on how to manage my time. Please give me any and all feedback. The way I can become a better writer is for people to tell me what I do write or wrong. **

**Please favorite and review and have a wonderful day. **


End file.
